Armed Human
by PhoenixHell-Rider99
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a teenage boy who works for the Youkai Lux Coalition, so he knows about Youkai. He's also good with fighting and defending himself. His assignment is to check up on Youkai Academy and report back about it. Slightly OOC with Tsukune being more capable and follows similar storyline to manga. HOWEVER, Tsukune does not become a vampire or ghoul. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Out Of Place

_So, I have to go to a mysterious school, which is possibly full of monsters of all sorts, and they probably don't like humans either- but, it's all part of the investigation, I guess? _Tsukune Aono was a teenage boy, with dark hair, and very lightly tanned skin; normally, you'd expect this sort of character to be average, no skills, blah blah… but no, Tsukune was a bit more than average. Although the general population had never seen or believed in Youkai, they did exist, and this fact was only known to a small percentage of the world. The governments in the World & the UN discovered the existence of Youkai about two decades ago; however, in order to not cause panic among the world, they had kept quiet. Additionally, they'd also set up a unit to take care of matters involving Youkai; and surprisingly, the governments were smart enough to realise that attacking Youkai was not a good idea, as it would cause… well, you know what. This unit was called the Youkai Lux Coalition with Tsukune being a part of it, and contained around five hundred highly trained and talented individuals from around the World. Although the idea was for a peaceful co-existence, certain humans & creatures had caused troubles with eachother meaning that both sides were generally tense with eachother.

_Would I be screwed if the Youkai found out that I was a human? Probably… or likely, oh well,_ Tsukune casually shrugged, he was now sitting in a bus, which was empty, except the creepy-looking bus driver at the front, who also had glowing eyes. His mission/investigation was to basically attend/look into this school for Youkai, and see whether there was any danger from it, and also 'to enjoy himself there with the amount of fun studies & exams he's have'. _Sometimes I think the higher-ups are just sending us to pointless little things while they laugh at our asses, _he thought with a slight frown. Glancing outside of the windows, he saw his own reflection- he was well-prepared and ready, with all the gear & weapons needed if things went south. _MPSKs- check, TAR-21 Double-Sight- check, katana- check, AA-12- check etc. _He looked through his things and hoped that his black hoodie and trousers would at least hide some of the defensive 'goodies'. He hadn't realised that the bus had been in a tunnel for a while now, and was now coming to the other side- he had to close his eyes as the bright light went into his eyes. Disappointingly though, the other side of the tunnel was a rather gloomy-looking place, with Youkai Academy directly ahead of him, just past a series of small forests. The environment itself was quite amusing, looking like an old horror movie set, with the red skies, and thunder, the dead trees, everything.

"**You are a student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" **the bus driver suddenly piped up with a smirk.

Tsukune gave him an awkward smile as he nodded. "**You better prepare yourself, for Youkai Academy is a very horrifying school…" **the bus driver replied in a chilling voice, all the while smirking. Tsukune wasn't going to lie, even after seeing some messed-up shit over the years, this was pretty creepy.

_Damn, even the bus driver is strange as hell, guess the rest of the school will be even more of a joy, _he thought with mock happiness; personally, he didn't want to be here, he'd rather deal with Youkai on the human side of the World, not Youkai home soils. But, his training within the Lux Coalition had at least prepared him for the worse. The bus sped off down the tunnel again as he stood there, watching the bus get smaller and smaller; he clutched the chain around his neck as he jumped towards the forest.

After a while, he decided to walk, as it was more 'scenic'; _who'd have though actual red seas existed? _He thought as he gazed at the crimson waters surrounding the area. Ignoring the sound of bats, he could clearly hear an approaching ringing sound, and could barely turn around when he was smacked by some metal sort of object- he could swear he could hear a scream before he was hit. _Damn, I guess reflex training really paid off… _he thought annoyed as he put down his hand on something… something soft. He then heard a slight gasp when he placed his hand there and opened his eyes- it was a girl, and a really beautiful one. She had quite long pink hair and a well-defined face, and she was slim as well; _wow, it's a girl, and she's cuuuuttttteeeee_. Realising he'd randomly touched a girl's thighs, he had a slight nosebleed.

The girl finally spoke after looking around for a moment, "sorry, I got dizzy from my anaemia". The noticing the blood, she came closer, "oh… you're bleeding…" She got a tissue out but then kinda fell partially on Tsukune in a sort of dizzy manner. Bringing her face closer to a now slightly red (from bleeding and blushing) Tsukune, she whispered, "the scent of blood… losing control… can't resist… sorry, it's just 'cause I'm a vampire," her face going towards his neck and her fangs well… what vampires do basically. All that could be heard was an awkward silence with a small slurping noise.

_Wait, a vampire?! Haven't actually came across these before- wait, that's my blood she's sucking?! Ah hell no! _He thought with surprise before running in circles a few times. "My blood, my precious haemoglobins, my powerful T-lymphocytes… oh why am I forsaken?" he said melodramatically.

The pink haired vampire girl just gave him a worried look before introducing herself, "although I look like this, I am a vampire- I'm sorry, I am Moka Akashiya", pointing to herself.

"So, you like sucking blood and are scared of crosses and garlic?" Tsukune asked trying to confirm the old legends.

"Thanks for the treat, it was yummy," Moka replied with a smile as she closed her eyes, and tried to indulge in the experience. "But, do you really hate our kind?" she asked re-opening her eyes and looking at him.

"No… erm… of course not… they're very… (what's the word?)… unique," he spluttered as he did not want to be going around upsetting people on the first day of school.

"That's great, then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! You're the first person I've met, and I was feeling lonely so…" she stated with a sad smile, which lightened up towards the end.

"Oh okay, my name is Tsukune Aono, Lux Coal-" he stopped mid-sentence (_can't have her finding out I'm human_) "pleased to meet you!" he corrected himself quickly.

"Very pleased to meet you! When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me some more," Moka replied with a cute smile. Both of them headed towards the school.

**Hi everyone, this is my first Rosario vampire fanfic, so I hope you like it. I cant say I'll update frequently- I'll try and update as much as I can. My other stories are on break for now. Enjoy and drop me a review if you can. Bye. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or the characters.**


	2. Envy

Chapter 2: Envy

After meeting Moka, a female vampire, Tsukune was now in class, where the teacher was saying some things; the teacher herself was a Youkai as expected, with cat ears. _Seems like everyone here is Youkai, and definitely not human, _Tsukune observed with silence.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Youkai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome; you probably already know that this is a school built for monsters to attend," the teacher stated with a smile. "As the Earth is already under the control of humans, for the sake of our survival, we have no choice but to try and coexist with the humans; this is what you'll be learning here at Youkai Academy," the teacher continued as she pointed at diagrams on the whiteboard of the words 'monsters', 'humans', and 'coexistence'.

_Well, at least it isn't anything like trying to make an army of monsters to overthrow the human population, _Tsukune thought with a sigh as he glanced around the class.

"For those reasons, you will live all your lives at the academy in human form- this is key for the idea of coexistence with the humans. Never let any of your fellow students know your true form, okay?" the teacher declared sternly.

_I just have to keep quiet or lie if they ask me about my 'true form'- but the 'stay as human' rule will be helpful for me then, _Tsukune considered with a deep breath.

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better for us to eat up the puny humans and in the case of the beautiful girls, molest them," said a scorn-filled voice in front of him. _Whooooaaaa, tad bit extreme, _Tsukune thought with his eyes slightly widened. The person who'd said this was a stocky-looking guy with brownish hair, and also had piercings on his chin. _He definitely looks like a delinquent, _he thought with a slight smirk.

"Incidentally, there are no humans in this school- if humans were to enter and find out about us, then we will bring them death… or something," the teacher stated with a smile and her arms pointing to the air.

_Good thing I came here prepared, _he thought with a sigh of relief as he gazed at the weapons hidden in his pockets and under his hoodie. _But seriously?! Why are the governments giving us so many of these covert operations- why not just talk to the Youkai face-to-face? _Tsukune thought with a shake of the head.

"'Scuse me! Sorry, I got lost, and so I'm late," said a quiet voice as a slim pink-haired girl walked into the classroom.

"Oh a cute one- that's fine, take a seat," the teacher responded with a smile.

After hearing a familiar voice, Tsukune was awakened from his thoughts to see the girl; _hey, that's Moka… yessssss! _He cheered in his head, mirroring what the other males in the classroom were doing. However, rather than being quiet about it, the boys stood up and started jumping and etc. Many of them kept on repeating lines such as: 'she's hot', 'I'm happy to be in the same class as this girl', 'whoa beautiful'. Many of the boys were in awe basically.

"Mo… Moka?" Tsukune said with slight surprise; _who'd have thought we'd be in the same class?_

"Huh? Tsukune?... It's Tsukune- we're in the same class!" she shouted happily as she hugged/tackled Tsukune. All the while, Tsukune was just glancing around, seeing the venomous stares of the male population, and shock as well.

"What's with this guy? What relation does he have to her?"

"Our beautiful girl!"

"I'm even more desperate than before now…"

As one would be able to tell, many of the boys had now fallen to a stage of depression and denial; Tsukune just smiled slightly, it was quite humorous. He didn't notice Saizou licking his lips in a lustful manner at the sight of Moka.

_This isn't as bad as I thought it would be… _Tsukune thought at the sight of Moka leading him around. All around him though, he could see the blushing and envious faces of the guys, their focus all on Moka & himself. Many of them were pointing, and also gave off a strong killing intent… all aimed at Tsukune. He could even hear their disturbing whispers.

"That bastard better leave… if not, then let's kill him now,"

"Boil up the oil, we'll give him a fry-up,"

"I'll take the arm, you take the legs, leave the head behind…"

Tsukune could just ignore these… for now anyways. Then he was met by the sight of the chin piercing guys (Saizou), looming dangerously over both Tsukune & Moka.

"Hmmm, a pretty one. Salutations, I am your classmate Saizou Komiya. You are the one called Moka Akashiya? By the way, why are you associating yourself with a lowly guy like this? Are your standards low?" Saizou grinned with arrogance as he picked up Tsukune.

_So tempting to kick this guy's ass- he's so full of hot air, that I should get a needle to burst it. Buuutttt, let's keep our abilities to ourselves for now- don't want people to start asking questions, _Tsukune thought with a moment's consideration. Additionally, he could also hear the murmurs of the others as they spoke about the criminal behaviours of Mr Saizou; especially the part about his sexual activities with human women. _This guy's just bad news, _Tsukune thought with a quiet sigh.

"So, with a superior guy like me, why don't we out and have some fun- just the two of us?" Saizou said with a grin as he stood over Moka.

"I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune now!" Moka stated in panic as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran off away from the imposing Saizou.

"Hmpf, just watch, I never allow a nice woman like you to escape…" he declared with an evil smile.

Catching their breaths, Tsukune & Moka stopped next to some stairs. "Moka, why are you so friendly with me? Even though we barely know eachother and am kinda worthless…" Tsukune asked with a worried smile.

"Don't say that Tsukune! You're not worthless to me, you're very important. Besides… we're on blood-sucking terms," she said with a blush as Tsukune fell. _I guess everyone has his or her own agendas- but I feel like food,_ he thought with a drop of sweat. Your blood's the best, it's grade A- it's better than anything from the transfusion packs. Everything in it is in a perfect balance," she said with a cute smile.

"Thanks… I guess…" Tsukune replied awkwardly; _that wasn't really a compliment, or was it? _

"It's my first time, Tsukune… you're the first person whose body I've fed from- I'll never forget the feeling. It's so embarrassing… let's go check the academy some more," she said as she shoved him with her supernatural strength.

"Damn, these vampires are strong- she still doesn't know I'm human. I'll probably have to keep quiet about that for now," Tsukune stated to himself, first looking at the cracked wall, then glancing up to the roof. _That Saizou guy might be trouble though… we evaded him the first time, but he'll be back. I'll hand him his ass as 'a puny human', then we'll see, _he thought considering his next courses of action. He wrapped bandages around his muscular and checked his weapons as he followed Moka.

**Hey guys, second chapter. It's a bit slow-paced I agree, but I don't want to miss out too many things from the manga. Thanks for the support- I really wasn't expecting it hah. I'm not too great at writing I guess, but oh well.**

**Thanks to the guest review and TheRightWay; TheRightWay: Tsukune isn't average- in the first chapter I did say that Tsukune is more than just average and has had a lot of training. As for the case of taking on Alucard, sure he's human, but there is a long time scale between currently in the fanfic and actually fighting Alucard. I understand other people are also thinking this, but Tsukune will grow stronger and stuff. I decided to keeo Tsukune as a human because I think it shows more of his struggle and also his capability to fight head-to-head with superior beings to humans. I hope I answered some questions people might have had.**

**Please review if you can, and if there are questions or anything, feel free to ask. I'll try and update in the upcoming weekend.**


	3. Loneliness

Chapter 3: Loneliness

_Woah, it's almost like a date with Moka- wait, focus dammit, _Tsukune chastised himself in his thoughts as he continued to follow the pink-haired vampire. He then stopped frozen on the spot as he glanced up at the buildings ahead of him; _I really hope that's not where we have to stay… _he thought with a sense of worry in his mind. The building was like an abandoned block of flats from the 1960s that had never been redeveloped- the dark sky, dead trees, and murder of crows just made the atmosphere feel even more tense. Tsukune even saw a gravestone close by.

"This is the school dorm we'll be living in," she announced with a smile, as if she was oblivious of what the building looked like. "It's so full of character and dignity," she continued, mesmerised by the building's somehow existent allure.

"What?! Seriously?! What are you looking at?" Tsukune asked with confusion, and a slight chuckle. _Is this meant to be stylish for vampires? They really do have some really weird tastes (including blood)… _

"You don't like it even though you're a monster, Tsukune... Actually, what type of monster are you, Tsukune?" Moka asked turning around to face Tsukune. He on the other hand, started to cough a little.

"About that…" Tsukune started with hesitance, as sweat started to pour in small pockets. _Well, this is awkward- how am I meant to answer this without feeling bad about it? _He thought with a small amount of depression.

"… Ohhh, letting your true form out is against the school rules, isn't it? So I shouldn't have asked that," Moka replied with an apologetic smile. Tsukune just nodded as he started to wipe his sweat with a small cloth.

"You don't really look like a vampire, Moka- more like a normal human, are you actually a vampire?" he asked, curious. He also wanted to find out a bit more information about vampires.

"Of course, even though I look like a normal human being right now, if I were to take the rosary on my chest off, I would become the real thing: an evil and scary vampire," Moka replied while pointing out the Rosary on her chest, her face remaining still while she explained. "A rosary has the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. My original form caused conflict and hatred, so I sealed my vampiric powers with this rosary… although, we still end up craving blood…" Moka explained as she reached closer to Tsukune and took another sip out of his neck; Tsukune could not react because he did not expect it.

"I don't know, this assignment seems a tad bit boring, and I'm starting to feel a bit homesick- I need something more exciting. Man, our coalition needs to make bigger moves if coexistence is to happen," he said to himself as he walked, holding a withdrawal notice. _I'll see what happens, and if I still feel the same way, then I'm out of here, _he thought sternly.

He was so in his thoughts that he didn't realise until the last moment, that Saizou from yesterday grabbed him by his tie. "Hey, loverboy, you had a lot of fun yesterday with Moka Akashiya? That fun wasn't for someone like you, so you're going to pay for it. What is your true form? Just so I know what I'm punching in the face," the angry Saizou said with an evil smile.

"Heh, your breath does stink a little, I have to point that out," Tsukune casually replied with a smirk as Saizou's grip turned tighter. Tsukune in turn, grabbed Saizou's enlarged arm, as he continued to speak. "Hmpf, you really are an arrogant crap, aren't you? Your ego just needs a bursting. You need to realise that people are not just toys out there for the sake of your own use," Tsukune stated sternly as he jumped up from Saizou's grip, taking Saizou's body up with him. In mid-air, Saizou could only watch helplessly as he was swung around and thrown into the nearby wall, the impact leaving a large hole in the wall. "This places is too full of egoistical bastards… I'm put of here," Tsukune muttered as a small crowd formed around where Saizou lay. Saizou only gritted his teeth harder as the crowds talked of this Tsukune character- he wasn't going to get away with this!

He walked very quickly as he was itching to get out of this school full of monsters; he really hoped that the Coalition would provide him, with assignments that better fit his abilities. After all, the organisation he worked with had many talented people, and the training he had taken, well, there were not only just human trainers, but trainers of a Youkai nature. So some of the stuff he'd learned was to be used against creatures, just like Saizou, which was handy. _Maybe I should've kicked him a little? _Tsukune thought as he started to tap his shoes. For him, he was just too out of place here- the Lux Coalition could just get someone else for this assignment.

"Morning Tsukune! Wait, what's wrong? Why do you have all that baggage?" Moka asked as concern laced her face.

"Sorry Moka, I just feel really out of place here- the people don't seem very nice here. I just want to go (back) to the human world," Tsukune replied with a tired smile as he stretched his arms a little.

"Human? No way, you can't go to some human school, those humans are horrible. I hate them!" she declared, surprising Tsukune with all the emotion she had in her voice. "I actually went to a human school up through middle school… and it was really lonely…" Moka reminisced as her face turned a little sadder. "Those humans didn't believe in monsters, and thought I was weird. They thought it was better if I wasn't there, just because I was a bit different," she continued with scorn. "But, you said it was alright even though I'm a vampire, so I don't feel lonely for the first time in my life," Moka stated with a smile, not noticing the darkening look on Tsukune's face. "So, please don't go, Tsukune…"

What if… what if I was one of those humans that you hate… would you still stop me? Would you still stand here beside me?" Tsukune replied with anger in his words. "I'm human, and through not my choice, I ended up being here… a place where I'm the only one different among a sea of others, understand?" Tsukune continued with a despairing look on his face.

"No… a human can't be here… there's no way…" Moka stated with shock, her face contorting into a look of fear.

"Heh, that look on your face says it all- I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here," he stated as he turned away and headed towards the bus stop.

"Tsukune, wait… I-" Moka tried desperately as she put her hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Let go! You hate humans after all. Oh and excuse me from being a friend to a monster!" Tsukune shouted angrily as he ran off, not even looking back. Moka was just made to watch his figure get smaller, her hand still grasping out into the empty air.

_I should've known to expect something like that- I guess both human & monsters share similar prejudices for eachother. It just gives me a stronger reason to leave the place- especially if the first friend you make hates your kind… _Tsukune considered as he looked at the skies with disgust. He felt it was the right decision, even if he'd left Moka hanging; the bus came slowly as the doors opened, to the sight of the creepy bus driver from before.

"**Hehe, you're running away after all… I had the feeling you would. Hop on aboard if… you have no regrets,**" the bus driver said as the smoke from his cigarette started to waft outside.

A pebble rolled down the path, the one who kicked it being Moka Akashiya herself. "No way, no… just when I finally made a friend, and it was the first time… first time in my life with a friend," Moka said softly as her tears rolled down to the ground, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Why is it you are all alone?" a sly voice said from behind as it grabbed onto her wrists. Moka turned around to be faced with the sight of Saizou. "You shouldn't be lonely when you can be with someone like me," Saizou expressed his lustful intentions as he licked his lips.

Moka jumped away from him, screaming as she did; she was defenceless and she couldn't do anything about it.

Saizou himself was experiencing a transformation into something bigger as his figure was growing rapidly larger in all direction. "I'm serious, Moka Akashiya! Your beauty is incomparable to all before that I've molested- I want you! And my body does as well, that's why I can't stop the change… I can't keep my human form. I'm really going to enjoy this little violation!" the now monstrous Saizou said as his tongue drooled and smoke wafted from his mouth. In this form, Saizou had a rather reptilian appearance, with large bulky arms, and a mouth lined with both sharp knife-like teeth and a long tongue.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted out to the only one she truly knew could help her, or at least hoped for it.

As Saizou's tongue crept closer to Moka, they both turned around to the sound of the trees, as a figure dropped out. The figure was hooded and had dark trousers, with weapons lining the sides and back of the figure's clothes. "Moka, are you okay?" the figure asked with concern as the hood was removed. It was Tsukune. "I have something to say, Moka…" Tsukune started as he looked towards her with apologetic eyes.

"Scum, you aren't going to ruin my fun again…" Saizou said as he straightened up, dwarfing both Tsukune & Moka.

"Run Tsukune! It's Saizou's true form!" Moka warned as her voice turned even more worried- she did not want to lose her friend already.

_These guys still look so weird, even after all these months of contact- even Moka will be like this under the rosary I bet… _Tsukune contemplated with a shudder, as he had to duck an incoming attack.

"What's the matter, wannabe? Your low-class techniques aren't going to get you anywhere," the monster before them taunted. Again walking closer as Tsukune watched, but this time, Saizou went for an unprepared Moka.

_Shit. _Tsukune jumped from his spot and got in between to push Moka out the way, all at extremely high speeds. However, he was hit in the process and was flung onto the trees, much to the surprise of both Saizou & Moka. Moka ran over to the fallen tree where Tsukune was.

"I just wanted a friend, I'm really sorry… the whole time, that's what I wanted. But I just end up sucking human blood and hurting them… and even now, that's impossible, because all I do is hurt Tsukune…" Moka stated with sadness as tears once again filled her eyes, dropping to Tsukune's face.

"Heh… I'm not exactly a great guy, Moka, but even I realised that running away and leaving you like that was morally wrong. Because actually, I want to be your friend, even if you're a vampire… even if we're different, I still like you, Moka," he confessed with a smile. _Life won't exactly be fun, but at least with Moka, it'll be that much more bearable, _he thought with a smile. Noticing Saizou charging towards him, he once again pushed away Moka, and dodged, disappearing and reappearing, his katana unsheathed, dancing in the air. And in a flash, Saizou's arms were filled with loads of tiny cuts. "I will warn you to not screw around with me- I did say that people are not just toys for you, ya know?" Tsukune said as he dodged another of Saizou's strikes at lightning speed.

Both of them paused however, as a bright light shone behind them. Tsukne looked down at his hand, it was the rosary. Remembering what Moka had said before about removing the rosary… _oh crap…_

**I'll end this chapter here for now, hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know, this is the longest chapter I've written for anything, but I'll try to write as much as I can without making it too boring (hopefully). Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all the reviews. I'll try and write another chapter or two in this weekend, so ciao for now.**


	4. Unsealed

Chapter 4: Unsealed

"_If I were to take the rosary on my chest off, I would become the real thing: an evil and scary vampire," _the words of Moka Akashiya rung in Tsukune Aono's head as he saw the bright light surrounding Moka. Both Saizou and his attention were in that direction; the air pressure began to turn heavier and the ground started to crack, particularly near where Moka was. _Woah, I can feel the air buzzing- Moka's true form really must be something, _he thought as he jumped up taking advantage of the situation, and roundhouse kicking a distracted Saizou into a nearby tree. Even so, Saizou still did not attack, all focused on Moka; Tsukune also looked towards Moka, and although the light had gone, the figure that stood there still emanated a strong aura.

_Silver hair, and her teeth have turned sharper. Even the atmosphere around her feels different, _Tsukune thought with slight trepidation. Indeed the 'Moka' that stood before him seemed like a very different person to the Moka he knew- she seemed way more dangerous, and a darker character overall.

"This can't be the same Moka Akashiya! Seriously overpowering- can't be the same person…" Saizou, already partially injured by Tsukune, choked out a few words.

"Red eyes, and intense energy- just like the legends! It's a super- super vampire," he continued, wincing under the pressure of the unsealed Moka's energy.

"**What's wrong, rogue one? You want me… so just try and take me by force. Will you not?" **an unsealed Moka said with a taunting smile as she pointed towards herself.

Tsukune raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, _that's pretty arrogant I'll admit… but I will not be saying that to her face, _he thought as he looked at Moka. She seemed very powerful, after all, she wasn't just a normal vampire, she was a super vampire.

Saizou charged ahead stupidly, still thinking he had some chance, his large hands reaching out… however, this was greatly mistaken. Even when he had a hold of him, he was surprised to see her still standing there. Then, at superhuman speed, she jumped and kicked him, sending him flying.

"**Attacking me with such a weak degree of power… you had better realise your place,**" she stated as she landed, her opponent crashing through the trees. A trail of broken logs made a trail to the unconscious Saizou.

"**A low class monster that has nothing to show for his size… is not even worth being an opponent in strength,**" she said as she turned around and started walking towards Tsukune.

_Don't tell me I'm next, _Tsukune thought with a worried look; her red eyes glinted, as if eyeing prey. _Which one is the proper Moka then? Or is it some weird personality disorder heh? _Tsukune considered for a second, still confused.

"**What's wrong, are you scared… of this me?"** she questioned with a slight smile, her canines showing.

"**I have no intention of hurting you, as your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self. But, it seems you can defend yourself well… even if you're just a human,**" she continued as she took the rosary from Tsukune's hand, and glanced at him & the weapons that he had.

"It's something I'm used to, ma'am," Tsukune replied with a sheepish smile, not sure whether he should've really replied at all.

"**Until we meet again, take care of the sentimental other Moka. And also, maybe we should spar one of these days…**" she considered for a moment as she closed her eyes and placed the rosary where it belonged. Moka's sleeping figure fell onto Tsukune's shoulder as the colour returned to her hair, and her other self disappeared.

In the distance, the creepy bus driver looked out of the shores, still smoking a cigarette. "**What a young boy, deciding to stay at this academy… this place is full of perils,**" he said with a slight chuckle as he turned to go back to his bus.

The next day, Tsukune stood outside looking up at the academy, his hands holding the withdrawal notice; closing his eyes, he tore the notice, deciding that, he would stay here… for the sake of Moka. The pieces of paper floated away, as he saw Moka coming towards him.

"Thanks for yesterday, Tsukune, you were pretty cool out there… my heart beats so hard when I'm with you…" Moka said to him as she edged closer to him and he felt himself getting redder.

"… But I want to suck your blood," she continued with a cute smile as he began to quickly speed walk, with her following close by.

**For now I shall end this chapter here because the next part will involve Kurumu (as you know) and I'd rather write a new chapter for that than continue this one. Sorry, it's short; I promise I'll make the next one longer. I'll try and get the next chapter out tomorrow, so see ya tomorrow. Drop me a review if you can.**


	5. Succubus

Chapter 5: Succubus

Tsukune jumped down from a tree as he joined the general huddle of students walking into Youkai Academy, his eyes shifting all around him. _I better get used to this school environment, I did tell myself that I'd stay here for the time being, _Tsukune thought with a small drop of sweat. Until the holidays, Tsukune would not have a chance to report back to his peers in the Coalition about the school; this included not getting attacked by jealous monsters… which unfortunately was not going so well right now as he noticed the glares he was getting when Moka walked up to him. He waved at her and they both walked into school and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Tsukune, I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be here for you. So if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me, ok?" Moka said with a seraphic smile as she gazed at him.

"Likewise, but why are you doing all this for me? Why? Because…" her face came closer to Tsukune's amongst the silence as he became more flustered. However, his face turned into one of pain, as she bit into his neck for blood.

"Oh no, whenever I'm with you, I just want to suck your blood," she said when she finished, as Tsukune started to run around in circles again as he came to terms with his blood loss.

"My blood got sucked again! I'm really starting to feel like food!" Tsukune shouted with disappointment as he ran away, a small spurt of blood randomly coming as he ran.

"Tsukune?" Moka replied with surprise, as he face filled with anxiety. She could only watch Tsukune's body disappear into the woods.

_Oh man, I wish that didn't happen every time we're together. It makes me feel like some sort of drink… but if I avoid her, I'll just end up as a loner, _Tsukue argued in his head as he walked to a more sinister part of the woods, his mind filled with conflicting thoughts. The sound of a voice nearby however, awakened him from his thoughts.

"Someone, is anybody there? I need help- I suddenly just started feeling ill," said a weak voice from near the ground.

Tsukune could now see the figure on the ground; it was a girl with sapphire blue hair, and she also wore a jumper. She was rather small, but her chest was relatively… well, big. _I do attract some weird kind of interest, _Tsukune thought with a small sigh as he helped the girl up.

"Are you okay? Let's go to the school infirmary," Tsukune said as he put his arms around her to support her.

"Thank you very much, I've always had a weak body… especially my chest- it just starts to hurt suddenly, so hold me tight like this," she said with a smile as she pressed her chest against him, much to his embarrassment.

_No surprise she has problems with her chest… with the size and everything- wait, how is holding her going to help it? _Tsukune considered with confusion as Kurumu tapped him.

"Look into my eyes, Tsukune-kun. I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me, okay?" her dark navy eyes shimmering as she spoke.

_Wow, her eyes are pretty, why do I suddenly want to hold her? _Tsukune thought with puzzlement, as his body was not complying with his thoughts. _Wait a minute, oh, yeah, Youkai can do stuff like control others, so… must be a succubus, _Tsukune deduced as he looked at the newly introduced Kurumu and her features. _Trick to escaping the powers cast by Succubi, or anything like it… strong willpower and to think of something distracting to override the control… ah ha, I need a new sniper! That should override the power, _Tsukune thought, as he broke free of the succubus' influence. By the look of Kurumu's surprised face, Tsukune guessed that his tactics had worked, however, even he did not notice Moka watching from afar.

_Who is that girl? What is she to Tsukune? Holding eachother like that… they really looked like lovers. But I shouldn't take this as a shock, _Moka mused as she looked down to the floor. _All I end up doing, is wanting to suck his blood- I don't know why, _Moka said to herself in her head as she remembered what Tsukune had said earlier.

_**Hey stop, now is not the time to feel down… you are being targeted, **_an unfamiliar voice said in her head, leaving her in confusion as she tried to figure out the source of the voice.

"You are a vampire right? That's what the rumours say anyways, Moka Akashiya-san," a voice said from above, as Moka looked up to see a small bluish-purple haired girl jump down to where she was.

"You were the one with Tsukune earlier," Moka said in surprise as she recognised the girl. Around them, a small crowd was forming as people started chatting and cheering amongst themselves, all of them making comments on both of the girls' appearance and the prospect of a catfight happening.

"I am the succubus, Kurono Kurumu," the other girl introduced herself.

"And, I am here to defeat you, for you are the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan," she said with annoyance, much to the confusion of Moka & everybody else who was present.

"My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy my complete slaves- the Youkai Academy Harem Transformation plan! Everyone should've been a slave to my beauty, but thanks to you, their dreams are filled your presence rather than mine. I will not lose in a battle of feminine charm," she stated determinedly as she tried to loom over the taller Moka.

"Looks like they're having a heated argument," said one of the boys in fear as he looked at the two of them pointing at eachother, his thoughts being mirrored by the others in the group.

"In order to prove that I'm better than you, I'll steal Aono Tsukune from you," Kurumu declared as her arms pointed to the ground.

"I knew it from the moment we were really close earlier… he really has a good scent… just like a human," she continued as she put one hand on her hip. Then, she pointed towards Moka, her eyes filled with triumph.

"You're using him as food aren't you? His blood must be delicious then right? When he's taken away from you, your face will be a sight to see".

"Moka-san, there you are. Sorry for running of earlier, and there's something I'd like to apologise for…" Tsukune started as he ran towards them, however Kurumu got to him, pouncing towards him, again ending up tightly squeezing him.

"Thank you for earlier, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said with a smile as she looked up towards him, while his arms were flailing in every direction.

"You make a awfully happy face… for someone who's worried about somebody else…" Moka responded with quiet fury as a strong aura gathered around her.

"You're being tricked by her, so get that girl off you!" Moka said with desperation.

"How can you say such a thing… oh no, I'm getting dizzy again," Kurumu said as she closed her eyes and fell into Tsukune's arms. _Charm_. She tried to use charm again, but this did not work on Tsukune, just like the first time- unfortunately, if charm did not work the first time, then it wouldn't work the consecutive times after either.

"Moka, she's not going to do anything- you can't be antisocial like that…" Tsukune said in a stern voice, making Moka look teary. Unfortunately, Tsukune could do nothing as Moka ran off, upset at what happened.

_I finally did it; I made that annoying Moka cry… even if it wasn't in the way that I wanted. Now I just gotta make Tsukune-kum my slave, then I'll win- I'll have to do it by any means necessary, _Kurumu thought with triumph and mischief.

Tsukune on the other hand, just had a feeling of angst, as he really wanted to make up with Moka; _maybe I should've listened to her… especially since she said she'd be there for me- this succubus girl is making me suspicious as well, _Tsukune thought as he looked around, observant of any imminent attacks.

"Tsukune-kun…" Tsukune turned around to face Kurumu, but was faced with the sight of her breasts as she hugged him. "You're sad aren't you, Tsukune-kun? I'll make it up to you, and make you feel all better…" she said lovingly.

Her lips got closer to Tsukune's as she moved in for the decisive kiss; although Tsukune was able to fight off the charm, kissing her would probably be a bad idea since she was a succubus- this is a rough thought process that was going on in his head. She thought she was there, but was surprised to feel Tsukune just hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't want to betray someone (_and you're a succubus so, a kiss is very suspicious from your species_)," Tsukune said to Kurumu with a look of sadness as he started to push her off him.

"Do you really hate me so much? Even after all the things I did for you- is she that much better?" Kurumu's voice rung of anger and Tsukune was pushed away. Wings started to protrude from her back and claws& a tail were also forming from her body.

_Now, we have a really pissed Succubus, isn't that great? _He thought as he started to reach for the katana on his back.

"Stop it!" Moka's voice came from the door as she rushed in and pushed Kurumu with her vampiric strength.

"Get your claws off Tsukune!" she shouted while she pushed Kurumu.

_Damn, even though her power is sealed, she is still got soo much strength, _Tsukune thought with surprise and a hint of worry. The window was smashed, and Tsukune guessed that Kurumu was now waiting to attack them.

"What's going on, Moka? Did her switch flick or something?" Tsukune asked, as he reflected on what had happened.

"Sorry Tsukune, that girl wants revenge and in order to get it, she's targeted you," Moka explained with regret in her voice. Both of them ran to the window, as the sound of flapping wings (like a bird) came closer.

"A vampire's power really is something- being thrown so far. Don't worry, I'll return the favour by killing you both," she announced with vehemence.

Both of them jumped to the ground, and Moka was first to speak: "Take the rosary off my chest, Tsukune, the unsealed me will take on her," Moka stated as Kurumu came down swooping and laughing at the same time. Tsukune had to carry Moka bridal style to dodge her; _don't want to be sliced like butter, thanks_. The trees around them however, were not so lucky, left in halves. When Tsukune pulled the rosary however, nothing happened.

"Why is it not coming off…?" Moka said with worry as Kurumu came diving in for another strike.

"Guess this is the only way…" Tsukune said as he started to unsheathe his katana with his free hand. Moka however, stood up and put her arms around him.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune is my precious friend, and it has nothing to do with blood. So if you're going fight someone, just fight me!" Moka declared with determination as Kurumu only smirked, as she got closer.

"Damn, you're making me look bad Moka and I'm definitely not a burden to you- don't worry I'll try her," Tsukune said as he pushed Moka out of the way and sliced in a sideward motion to ward of Kurumu. _Wait… what's that on my hand? _Tsukune looked down at his hands- it was the rosary. _For fuck's sake, is that thing glued to my hand or something? _Once again, a bright light surrounded them all as a strong aura began to manifest itself. Kurumu could only watch in horror as the pink-haired girl she saw up until a few seconds ago, was transforming into something more sinister. It was a true vampire.

"Don't mess around with me, you are in the way of my destined encounter- one that will stop our species from dying out. So I can't let you get away with it no matter what!" Kurumu shouted, however, one could notice the small hint of fear in her voice. She charged in, trying to get a killer blow.

"**You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail egoistical woman… realise your place!**" the unsealed Moka said, her eyes glinting the whole time. Expertly, she dodged Kurumu's attack and grabbed her tail; "**why don't I rip these wings and tail of yours so you can never fly again?**" Moka said with an evil smirk as Kurumu screamed. Moka slammed her into the ground.

"**Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're still a naïve little girl! I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again…**" she said with scorn as she pointed to the crying succubus, her arms flying into a forceful punch aimed towards the succubus.

Tsukune landed in between both of them, holding the rosary, and blocking Moka's attack. _Heh, this is very, very strong… Moka really knows how to put power into her punch, _he strained a little but smiled a little. He loved having at least a strong chance against most Youkai.

"**What is this? Move! This woman tried to not only trick you, but also kill you at the same time**," Moka pointed out with a stern voice.

"This is enough- I don't think Kurumu-san was actually doing this out of purely bad intentions. I can't see her as being a bad girl at heart," Tsukune pointed out honestly as a drop of sweat came down.

"Just like how we can rely on you, Moka".

"**You're an interesting one, boy… but don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood to be taken away from me- I'm not like the other Moka**," she stated bluntly as she put the rosary back on.

_Well, that was certainly interesting, _Tsukune reflected with a slight chuckle.

**Another chapter here, hope you enjoy/like it. Sorry if I have skipped some bits in the canon storyline, I didn't want it to be too boring- especially since Im not that much of a good writer lol I apologise if the story is going slow, I'll try and make it as interesting as I can. Thanks, please review if you can. Next weekend is probably when I'll write the next chapter, so see you then!**


	6. Fish Food

Chapter 6: Fish Food 

_Damn, even though she's scary, that Moka is pretty as well… _Tsukune thought, remembering the other Moka and also the punch he had to block, which still hurt him a tiny bit now. He had been walking with Moka and both of them hadn't said anything since they'd met up, but Moka decided to break the silence.

"Tsukune… you'd still like me even if it was the other me, right?" Moka asked shyly, her hands reaching towards her own chest in a cute manner.

"Of course I will!" Tsukune replied in a slightly excited manner.

"Even if you're a bit scary, even if you suck my blood, Moka-san is Moka-san to me, so it's alright," Tsukune continued with a smile & small blush.

"Good morning!" said a familiar voice from in front of them- it was Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" she asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"Huh? Why me?" Tsukune asked in reply, confused at the situation.

"Remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked as she closed her eyes. "I've decided that it's Tsukune- you risked your life to protect me, so I've totally fallen for you," she said confessed with a blush as Tsukune also stood frozen, his hands pointing at himself in surprise.

Afterwards, they made their way into class, in spite of all the death stares and threats Tsukune got for being with two pretty girls. The teacher then informed them about joining the clubs at offer in the school, while suggesting the newspaper club because she herself was in that club. So they made their way to check out all the clubs, although personally, the only club Tsukune was interested in was the 'go home' club, or the newspaper club if he was really forced to. Unfortunately, the list of weird clubs increased as they walked by, with weirdoes trying to do 'phantom photography', or make love powder, and even a mummy and acupuncture club. _Okay, so I'm definitely not joining any of those clubs- that's for sure! _Tsukune said with a shake of the head.

"Oh, then what about the swimming club? Why don't we swim together? I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao!" said a female voice from the side. Tsukune looked to see a slim, black-haired woman, who was wearing a shirt over her swimsuit.

"The swimming club is all female, so the ladies will pay extra attention to the boy who joins our club," she continued, putting her hands on his face.

Hearing this, a huge male population made their way to where they were and started cheering.

"Ohh, it's the swimming club!"

"Those swimsuits are hot, and so are the girls- I want to join!"

"Me tooo"

"I'm not letting Aono have all the fun, sign me up!"

All the boys crowded around as the swimming club girls took off their shirt and revealed their swimsuits. "Let's get swimming everyone!" someone shouted as everyone jumped into the waters. It was serene… for now.

"Moka, I don't really have any intention of swimming, and you probably don't since you're a vampire, soo let's go," Tsukune said with a faint smile as he pointed to the exit.

They both started to get up from their chairs, but the captain was quick to stop them. "Here you are, hurry up and come swim with us," she observed with her arms around Tsukune. He had to start moving back, as two more of the club girls moved in intent on getting him into the water. Using quick movement, and extreme precision, he managed to speed past both of them in a flash.

"Sorry, but swimming isn't really my thing, and I don't really like to be forced into anything," Tsukune replied in a stern voice but with a polite smile.

"I don't really want to be here…"

However, he could not react quickly enough as Captain Tamao tackled him into the water, just as he sensed that something was going wrong. "Don't think badly of us, luring men into the water and sucking their life energy… it is merely our way of life," the captain said as she plunged into the depths of the swimming pool.

_What the fuck? There's something familiar about this… _Tsukune thought with slight panic as he tried to rack up his mind for the answer. He turned in the water, his clothes and weapons feeling that bit heavier; then he found the answer. He saw a boy being grabbed by two girls as they both bit him… his body turning old. _Oh shit… then these must be… mermaids…_

"Isn't it wonderful?" the captain asked rhetorically as she jumped from the water, just like a marlin.

"You should just let us suck your life energy… we won't suck all of it away," the mermaids said as they started to chase the boys away. Tsukune turned and turned, trying to pinpoint the vibrations in the water, but there were too many to be able to distinguish.

"No need to panic, it's fine," arms grabbed his boy from behind.

"I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony, and I've been dreaming about you… your smell is just so delicious, just like a human," she said as she opened her mouth.

"I've always wanted to eat you up!"

Fearing for Tsukune's life, Moka jumped into the water, endangering her vampire self. "No Moka!" he shouted in horror as he saw the water react with sparks as Moka sank. Therefore, he quickly made his way to where he saw her sink. _Forgive me, Moka… I should've protected you better, _he said as he pulled the rosary, hoping it would wake her up.

Bright light exploded from the water as the water flew high up in all directions, supernatural energy emanated all around them. When the foam receded, there were the two figures of Tsukune & an unsealed Moka.

"I'm really sorry Moka, I should've noticed there was something weird about these girls," Tsukune said apologetically as he looked down. Moka merely nodded in reply.

"Alright, I'll take on the others, and you can take on the captain or something… it's my job to protect you after all," Tsukune said sheepishly as he started stretching out his arms and straightening the bandages around his arms.

"**How dare you treat me like this? You low class fish**," Moka spitted with vehemence as her anger flowed around her.

"I am not going to give up Tsukune-kun to someone like you, so why won't you get out the way? I've got a better idea- I'll get rid of you for good! This is our territory after all, we have the advantage," she stated with a smile as she snapped her fingers, the mermaids charging towards them on cue.

"I've got this…" Tsukune said as he jumped up from the water to engage the enemy, as the Captain herself decided to go for Moka. Tsukune had to dodge at least five arms flying out towards him as he parried the first strike, then jumped off the back of one mermaid, before delivering an incapacitating punch to another, causing a large shockwave to the water.

Moka on the other hand jumped fully upwards to avoid all the attacks.

"You're too slow- though you talk all tough, it seems you're totally weak. You're an easy target in mid air, so die now!" Tamao shouted with arrogance. But her face did not look too smug when the force of Moka's punch hit it dead on.

"**To take the bait and be caught so simply… you have to be fish! Now realise your place!**" Moka declared with anger as she kicked Tamao, sending her (and some others) flying. Meanwhile, Tsukune was done with all his opponents, with a pile of unconscious girls lying next to him.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" Tsukune came running over with a lot of worry written over his face.

"**No I'm not, you have to protect me better than this Tsukune… I need rest**," Moka stated with a tired look, walking away, slightly limping as the effects of the water started to manifest itself. Tsukune could not tell whether she was being serious about the first part or not.

A few days later and Moka had still not arrived; Tsukune was worried. _This isn't good; she's been off for a few days now- I really need to get stronger, don't I? _Tsukune said in his head as he clenched his fists.

"Have you decided to join a club yet?" a voice said from next to him.

"No I haven't, Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune replied in a monotonous voice.

"Splendid, then I wonder if you and Akashiya-san would like to join my club? The newspaper club- nobody has joined so it might close down," the cat teacher replied, her hands clasped together.

_Sounds like a quiet and calm club… one where others won't attack me, _Tsukune considered with a sigh of relief.

"That's great, I'll join the club as well- morning Tsukune!" the voice of Moka said, surprising Tsukune.

"I thought you weren't coming back Moka-san!" Tsukune stated with a voice filled with worry.

"I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation…heh," Moka said with a sheepish smile as she started to scratch the back of her head.

"That's newspaper club for both of you then, right?" the teacher said as she bought out a banner introducing them to the club.

"I'm also joining too!" shouted an enthusiastic Kurumu as she stuck her hands up into the air.

**Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter. It's slightly altered from the original chapter, but I did it so that it fits more with Tsukune's changed character. Theres also a lot of speech in this chapter so I apologise if this chapter was boring. I'll release another chapter this weekend, so see you then. Please review if you can, thanks for reading!**


	7. Damn Pervert

Chapter 7: Damn Pervert

Tsukune was now in newspaper club (along with Moka & Kurumu), and was looking around… and noticed that them three were the only members in the club.

"Sensei, are there only three of us in the club? I mean I don't see any other members…" he said to Nekonome-sensei as she held up a newspaper.

"Don't be silly! There's also another member," she stated as the door opened.

"Ah, here he is".

"Man, I'm sorry. Late on the first day," said the guy at the door; he had long dark hair, and was very tall, he was also holding two bunches of flowers.

"I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei- pleased to meet you, and also, you can call me Gin!" the man introduced himself, as he handed the flowers to both Kurumu & Moka.

_Looks like another weird character has shown up… wonder what creature this guy is, _Tsukune thought for a moment as he glanced at the club president.

"Gin-kun is the only second year club member, so ask him if you don't know anything about this club," the teacher pointed towards the second year student, as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh look at the time! I've got a staff meeting so I'll leave everything to you, Gin-kun. Sorry everyone, see you later and make friends with your sempai," the teacher waved as she walked out of the classroom.

"Alright, I'll tell you what this club is all about! Our job is to publish the school newspaper, so we'll have to find events within the school to report about- and trust me, some of them will definitely be dangerous, so prepare yourself," Gin explained in a serious tone as the others looked back with some trepidation.

"Just messing with you! Let's have some fun without the strict talk," he added on as he broke into a small grin.

After about two hours, in which Tsukune deduced (easily), that Gin was a total pervert, and was trying to get Moka; Tsukune definitely didn't like the idea of a guy like him getting 'it on' with Moka. _I'll have to keep an eye on him- he seems like a dodgy guy,_ Tsukune thought with suspicion, especially when he remembered the two times that Gin had tried to get Tsukune labelled as a pervert (ironically). Thankfully, Tsukune had been able to see through Gin's sneaky tactics, and managed to avoid any trouble for the time being. _Moka might not be safe either… _Tsukune considered as he made his way towards the dorms.

On the rooftops, Moka was staring into the night, the bright moonlight illuminating the rooftops. _What do I feel for Tsukune? I really don't know… maybe he's something much more important… _she mused, trying to find an answer. An opening door disrupted her thoughts however, as the suspicious Gin approached an unsuspecting Moka.

"Moka-san, there's been a picture going around… a picture of a peeper, and it's someone you know," Gin said with a dark smile as he handed Moka a picture; Moka's mouth was wide open: it was Tsukune peeping into the girl's changing rooms.

"It can't be- Tsukune isn't like that…" she spluttered with shock. Unfortunately, Moka had not realised that the photo was fake, edited by Gin himself.

"We'll keep quiet about the picture to anybody else. It's so pathetic, so Moka-san, forget about a guy like him… I'll console you…" he cooed with shining eyes.

Tsukune had nearly gotten to the dorms but the sound of flapping wings stopped him; he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kurumu.

"We've got trouble, Tsukune, Gin-sempai is on the roof alone with Moka-san, and it seems like he's made some lie about you as well," Kurumu said frantically.

"Wait what? Let's get over there!" Tsukune shouted with determination as he jumped up towards the roofs; _knew it; I knew he wasn't a typical type of guy, _Tsukune thought with anger.

"Noo! Let gooo! What are you doing? You just felt me up!" Moka screamed with distress and fear. Gin had his arms around her, and it didn't look like she was going to escape easily.

"Full moon tonight- these nights, I lose all sense of control, and am overcome with power… when I go wild, these urges make me go crazy! So give in to it!" Gin said as he tried to forcefully kiss her.

"Noo! Stop!" Moka pushed him away, sending him crashing into a door due to her vampiric strength, much to Gin's surprise.

"I'm not just going to believe some picture- I want to wait for Tsukune, I want to believe in him!" she declared as she threw the picture(s) on the ground.

"Is that so? How admirable- I'm just falling for you more and more, Moka-san. But… I told you that my self-control weakens on nights like this," he said with a sly smile as his teeth started to sharpen, and his face began to lengthen, turning slowly into a snout.

"When my emotions excite me this much… I lose all control over myself. Therefore, I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!" Gin shouted, looking more like a monstrous wolf than human.

"Wait!" came a shout from behind as the figure of Tsukune & Kurumu came into view.

"Moka-san, don't believe anything Gin has to say for himself- he is lying to you for his own benefit, and also making Tsukune look like a bad person," Kurumu stated as she stared into Gin's face.

"BACK OFF!" an enraged Gin boomed as he prepared to attack.

_I was wondering why his hair was that long… it all makes sense, he was a werewolf from the start- I should've realised that, _Tsukune thought to himself in annoyance, as he ran towards Moka. He had to jump high to avoid the big claws of Gin as he swooped, annoyed at the interruption; grabbing a throwing knife from his pickets, he threw it, aiming at the hand that had tried to attack him now. This shot hit, at least giving Tsukune time to get to Moka.

"Tsukune, Moka in her unsealed form is our only chance against a werewolf in a full moon light!" Kurumu shouted to them, as Gin struggled to get the knife out of his hand.

_It'll be quicker that way, _Tsukune thought as he grabbed Moka's rosary, just as Gin kicked him from behind. _Damn… did I get the rosary off?_ He looked back; just to see the bright light unfolding from Moka. It was a success in that right anyways.

"It came off…" Kurumu observed, with slight happiness, but fear at the same time.

"Red eyes… could it be? A vampire… the true form," he commented, with a look of awe and a drop of sweat, however, his face reverted into an excited smile as his tongue started to drool again.

"Hahaha, even after transforming, you are still beautiful- I don't care if you're a vampire, I will still defeat you and make you my woman!" the wolf shouted with determination as he jumped to engage.

"**Don't mess around with me,**" an unsealed Moka stated as she swiped at him with her hands… only to miss and hit thin air.

"Why are you fighting over there for?" Gin asked cockily from behind Moka.

"Do you not know that a werewolf's power is speed? And how it is affected by the amount of moonlight? With a full moon like this, I am indestructible!" Gin shouted as he zoomed past Moka in many different directions.

_**What?! I can't see him at all**_, unsealed Moka thought with surprise as she could not keep up, and just then, Gin decided to attack.

However, Gin was now at a disadvantage, with Moka holding his arm with an iron grip. "What? I stopped?! Oh shit, the moon's covered by the clouds- I can't use my full powers," Gin stated with panic as he looked up at the sky.

"Heh, no matter, I'll show you my superior natural strength, and the amazing natural power that I ha-" he was cut off by the foot of Moka as a small spray of blood flew out as he fell off the roof, as well as a girlish scream.

"**Weakling! Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Realise your place!**" Moka stated in her usual tone, then she looked towards Tsukune.

"**If you're going to make a pass on me, then you better prepare your body first,**" she said bluntly and with a slight blush that Tsukune did not notice.

The next day, had the report of Gin being a pervert and taking pictures of girls at inappropriate times (and places), so he had a mob chasing him half the time. Tsukune was now in his bed, considering how weird some Youkai were, and how his life would carry on like this for a while. He was starting to fall asleep, his mind starting to darken…

"**You cannot hide who you really are… and what you actually are**," a sinister voice whispered, but nobody else was in the room. It had started again…

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. As to what the small cliff-hanger is… well, ive been considering it for quite a while now, but I think I'll make it so that Tsukune isn't fully human, just so that the story makes more sense, and is a bit more realistic- because it was a stupid idea for me to consider a human person just like surviving everything lol. Some of the reviews I got have proven that point. He'll still be mostly human- think like 90%. As for the other 10%, Im still thinking about what it could be, but it will be revealed in the future (think around the same point in the manga as the fight with the School Disciplinary squad (Kuyou and his buddies)). So I'll probably alter the summary a bit to make up for that. Please review if you can, and tell me what you think about the idea- thanks again! See you next time!**


	8. Witchcraft

Chapter 8: Witchcraft

Tsukune was deep in thought as he remembered the voice he heard before he fell asleep; _oh no, I thought they'd gone, but they're back again- all these events happening here made me forget about it completely, _he thought with frustration. As far as Tsukune could remember, he'd been able to hear a sinister voice from within himself since he was young; when he asked his parents, they shrugged it off as being a young child's imagination, and as he grew older, Tsukune realised that its origins might not be human at all. During his training at Coalition (that he worked for), Tsukune asked one of the instructors, who himself was a Youkai, and had years of experience with many other creatures, about this phenomenon that he experienced. The instructor had replied to him that this voice was probably another part of him… a part that probably was monstrous itself. However, what it was specifically was still unidentified as the instructor classified it as something he hadn't come across before. As for Tsukune, he just went on with his life, ignoring the voice from within that spoke to him occasionally.

He released himself from his thoughts, focusing on the present time- _oh no, the midterm test results… last time I checked, I'm not great with this type of stuff, _he thought with a sigh as he looked at the results. He spotted his name about halfway through the tables at 128th place; _hah, well it's better than being at the bottom end, I guess? _He tried to be optimistic about it. Scanning further towards the top, seeing Moka's name at 13th place; _wow, she's amazing… she's got the body and brains_.

"You're incredible, Moka-san- I've gotta follow your example hah," Tsukune said with a smile as Moka looked away with slight embarrassment.

"Teach me your study methods next time, Moka-san," he continued with a smile and his hands behind his head.

"Sure, and in return, let me suck your blood, okay?" she replied with a cute smile as Tsukune fell onto the floor.

To their side, a short, small black-haired girl with a matching black cape & witch-style hat was watching them, slowly fiddling with her hands as an older figure came up to her.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san! You're number one again… not surprising since you're a girl genius, and only 11 years old. Seems like you didn't skip ahead for no reason at all," a white-haired man came up to her, his menacing figure contrasting with the class representative band around his left arm.

"But listen up; don't get cocky, because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk," the man closed in, looking down on the girl.

People started to look towards their direction, whispering and looking at the scene with uncertainty.

"As for this ridiculous outfit… it completely defies school rules. I hate people who stick out- it just makes my job as a class representative that much more tedious!" he said with annoyance.

"But then again, you are a witch; a vile creature, I feel like throwing up just knowing that you're in the same class as me," the representative stated with disgust, as his face came closer to hers. But before anything could happen, a lone pebble flew up and struck the representative on the back of the head, much to the witch's enjoyment.

"What the hell did you just do to me!" the representative shouted with anger as he tried to attack her, however, the figure of Moka stood in between them both, her arms held out.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to do with this but I can't let this go. Please stop using violence towards girls," she stated with a serious look, much to everyone's surprise.

Seeing that Moka had stepped in, the representative started to walk away, but gave a warning to the witch, "you'd better remember this Yukari, this isn't over yet."

After a brief introduction, in which they found the witch was called Sendou Yukari, Tsukune was subjected to many attacks from the witch, and Moka herself was also attacked, although it was more in a sexual kind of way.

"I love Moka-san, and I don't want her to be bought down into the dirt by someone like you," Yukari had said, declaring that she was the one for Moka. Since then, he had been attacked by object such as brooms, rocks, and even a washtub. He was annoyed.

"Please do something about that girl otherwise my katana might slip up," he said with an irritated glance at the witch hiding behind Moka, as his hand started to grasp the hilt of his katana.

"Let's all calm down," Moka replied with a thoughtful smile.

"She's a pain to all of us- you've got to tell her that she's being a bother. If Yukari-chan hangs around with just you, then won't she just lose all her friends, and then be completely alone?!" Tsukune questioned with frustration as the witch suddenly started to look down.

"I am a genius, I don't need such low ability friends. Besides, I've always, always been alone," she replied with a sad smile. However, her normal behaviour returned a while later when she ran off, causing a washtub to fall on Tsukune's head.

"Tsukune, it's awful to be mad at her like that!" Moka shouted at him, as he looked confused.

"Why are you mad at me?! Just leave her alone, Moka-san!" Tsukune replied with exasperation, as nobody seemed to understand his words.

Meanwhile outside, Yukari had managed to bump into the class representative from earlier and his gang.

"I told you that this wasn't over, Yukari-san! Especially after that earlier disgrace, I can't forgive you for that! We've been waiting to get you alone, Yukari-san… doesn't this seem like a great opportunity for that?" the representative said as a reptilian tongue slipped out from his mouth.

"I can't just leave her alone! Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?!" Moka stormed off as Tsukune felt a pang of regret.

Tsukune just gazed in her direction, as her figure got smaller.

"Tsukune, witches are the hated race- they get discriminated against just because they're in the middle of being human and supernatural. Even in the human world, witch hunts would kill many of them…" Kurumu explained with a sad voice.

"That girl may have really been all alone until now…" the words rang out in Tsukune's head as they repeated over and over again, as he went off to in Moka's direction.

In front of Yukari stood a fearsome reptilian man, having the face like of a dragon, and possessing extremely large claws on both hands; it was a Lizardman. Its eyes glinted with hunger; "let's just eat her up- with a fog like this, nobody's going to notice anyways". The other Lizardmen nodded in agreement as they all started to close in on the helpless girl.

"Stoppp! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!" Moka's voice rang out as she appeared from out of the fog.

"Moka-san, get out of here while you can, otherwise you'll be eaten," Yukari said in fear as she saw the Lizardmen focusing their attention now on Moka.

"It's okay, Yukari-chan- it's okay to ask for help when you can't make it one your own. Don't you do all these things like play pranks & saying you love me, just because you need someone to be kind to you and give you the attention you need?" Moka stated as she started to walk towards them.

"I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you, Yukari-chan? It must have been tough being all alone… I too have been always alone… that's why I want to help you, and why I can never leave you alone, Yukari-chan," Moka declared with a kind smile as Yukari looked away.

"Stop!" Yukari shouted as she clamped down her teeth on the lizardman who was holding her, but it was futile.

"Oww, what do you're doing, you little brat?!" the representative shouted with anger as he lifted his other arms up to strike her. But before he could strike, a blur passed by, kicking the reptilian man, and knocking Yukari out of his grip.

As he put Yukari down, she gave him a confused look. "You're probably wondering why I'm here… I'm really sorry about before, if only I'd understood you a little better earlier, Yukari-chan. Let me help you as well! So, don't think of yourself as alone anymore!" Tsukune stated with a smile as he looked towards Moka.

"Same as last time, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as she walked up to Moka, and started to tug at the rosary.

"Hmpf, not another one! I'll turn you all into mince meat, you weaklings!" the enraged lizardman announced with fury as the rosary came off. Unfortunately for him, that fury would soon morph into fear as a huge influx of power flowed around him- it was a super vampire.

"I've got the two ahead Moka-san, the ringleader's all yours!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped to attack the other two Liazrdmen. Moka also jumped, but Tsukune turned ahead to face his opponents. Then the voices came again… _**don't worry my child, I'll assist you for this fight, hehehehe**_, the sinister voice whispered to Tsukune. He glanced downwards, only to see parts of his bandaged arm glowing in a crimson light; carrying on forward, he dodged the strikes from both the Lizardmen and formed a fist as he punched them both with unnatural power. _Wow! That was a strong feeling of adrenaline and power,_ he thought as he saw the crimson fading from his arm. Looking back, he saw Moka fly kick the remaining Lizardman in the mouth, sending him flying even further.

"**Small fry! After all, you're the type of garbage that can only wield power over weaker beings!**" the unsealed Moka said with a strong amount of scorn mixed into her words. When she turned to see the two other Lizardmen also injured, her face showed slight surprise- _**that Tsukune can't just be a human to be doing that…**_

"Why? After all the horrible things I've done… you still came for someone like me?" Yukari asked with regret.

"From now on, let's be friends okay? We're in this together okay… not alone," Tsukune responded with a smile as he offered his hand. Yukari started to cry, much to Tsukune's surprise.

_That voice… it sounded rather demonic… _Tsukune thought with trepidation. _Seriously… what is inside of me?_

**Hey everyone, another chapter here. More details there towards the end about what the voice inside of Tsukune has the power to do- hopefully, this story is making more sense, and it's not just some overpowered fully human guy fighting Youkai. Please review if you can, and hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be this coming weekend so see yas! Enjoy your bank holiday people!**


	9. Made Of Stone

Chapter 9: Made Of Stone

_Oh… I nearly forgot, it's my birthday in a few days- it'd be nice if I could spend it with Moka-san,_ Tsukune thought while staring blatantly at the pink-haired vampire.

He was put out of his fantasy by a newspaper in the hands of Morioka Ginei (who they'd met and already beat), who then proceeded to flirt with Moka, much to Tsukune and Moka's annoyance.

"Won't you go out with me, Moka-san?" Gin asked holding out a bunch of roses, as he started to follow her, his wolf-form started to sprout in places.

The door opened to let the light blue-haired Kurumu in, as she also professed her love. "Yeah, another day of being with you! I love you Tsukune!" she confessed as she hugged him with a smile.

Then Yukari, seeing this, dropped two objects on Kurumu and Gin, much to everyone's surprise.

"I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san and Moka-san. I'll stop them with magic, because I wuv them!" she declared in a childish manner.

_How is it easy for everyone to confess their love like this? _Tsukune deadpanned in thought, _…but maybe I should be like that to Moka-san… I want to spend time with her after all, _Tsukune thought with determination.

"Sorry Tsukune, my art teacher asked me to be a model for a picture so I can't go home with you for a week," Moka said to Tsukune as he looked back at her with shock.

_My birthday's in six days… what's gonna happen to that?! Surely she hasn't forgotten… _Tsukune thought in panic, recounting the moment when he told her about his birthday.

"Don't worry, I'll still work hard for newspaper club!" she stated with a smile, trying to reassure him, as her face lightened up before it started to form a blush.

"Would you let me suck your blood? …This might be goodbye for a while after today… I'll be lonely," she continued with a slightly flustered face as Tsukune started to fidget.

Mistaking Moka getting closer to him as a sign for a kiss, Tsukune also moved in closer… however, he did not feel any sensation on his lips, it was rather on his neck. _Agggh, I let my guard down!_ Tsukune thought with frustration as Moka smiled.

"Thanks for the treat!" she added with a cute smile.

It was the next day, and in the newspaper club Gin was discussing the issue of missing females, and his desire to take part in rescuing them.

"Several female students have gone missing one after the other- seven in one month! These numbers are far too high for it to be normal!" Gin stated with a serious look.

_Who knew the pervert could actually be this serious?_ This was the thought of everybody else as they looked at the piece of paper on the table.

"These are pictures and some basic information of the girls in question," he explained, pointing to the paper.

"As you can see, the missing girls are pretty hot. If someone is holding them hostage, I want to be the one saving them- seeing me in a good light will allow me the privilege of knowing them better hehe," Gin finished with a perverted smile and a glint in his eyes.

_I really don't feel like helping… with all the stuff that's happening- I mean, what's inside of me? Does Moka-san even care for me, or am I just a daily drink for her? _Tsukune though lightheaded as he continued to walk, stopping behind a large dead tree when he heard Moka talking to the art teacher. The teacher was thanking Moka for taking part in Art with her; Tsukune snuck a glance at the teacher. She was rather tall, and slim, as well as wearing both an apron with paint droplets on it, and a bandana around her head. Interestingly, some of her hair hung out as braids from both the front and back.

Packed with many students, he found that Art was pretty popular with the students, as well as the teacher herself. _Hm, Ishigami-sensei is really popular, even with the girls, _he observed as he saw other girls looking at the bandana-wearing teacher with admiration.

"Sensei! I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!" a girl with medium-length streaking blonde hair said in excitement. _Wow! Even girls from other classes- heh Gin-sempai would be proud, _Tsukune commented in his mind as he looked into the classroom.

_**Beware boy, beneath that façade, that woman is a dangerous, twisted entity, **_the voice from before said in his mind as he walked away from the classroom. He took note of what it'd said, but decided to keep quiet for now.

Tsukune tried to talk to Moka for the days leading up to his birthday, to try and invite her, but they all ended up in failures thanks to completely random interruptions from various people. On the day before his birthday, he decided to go where he knew he wouldn't be interrupted: the art classroom itself.

"Excuse me! Is Moka-san here?" he asked, sighing as he saw the empty classroom.

"What… nobody's here- that is weird," he muttered in confusion, deciding to wait for Moka. However, the quiet sound of the sobbing against the hushed classroom grabbed his attention. _That can't be anyone I know, right? _Tsukune thought in panic as he remembered Moka. Opening the locker, he found a statue, and what seemed to be the source of the sobbing.

"Woah! The statue is crying! This is a Youkai school, but that's still messed-up!" Tsukune stated startled, as he jumped back. _Wait… haven't I seen someone like that before- especially the hairstyle… it's a bit like the girl for before… _Tsukune was about to inspect the statue closer, but then he noticed that he'd jumped into someone else.

"What are you doing to my art?!" an ominous voice questioned from behind him.

"Sorry Ishigami-sensei. I'm sorry, I barged in here…" Tsukune replied with a bit of fear. The words of the voice from earlier rang out in his head. _There's probably something more to this lady, _Tsukune considered with trepidation.

"Ohhh, you're Tsukune-kun for class three. If you're here to pick up Moka-san, then I'm afraid she's too busy being a model to spend time with you," the art teacher looked at him, as she swiftly shut the locker door. This was not unnoticed by Tsukune, who continued to show a slight smile, even as Moka walked in.

Noticing her, Tsukune decided to speak: "Well, you see, Moka-san…" Tsukune started with a determined look. But Moka herself interrupted him.

"Noo! I'll be embarrassed if you're here- so you have to leave. What I do, is none of your business!" she said to him with embarrassment and surprise, but even she realised that her last sentence was more venomous than it was intended to be.

"Hmpf, I get it now! Is that all I am to you?! I totally understand now- you don't care about me at all!" Tsukune shouted in anger and frustration as he turned away, even as Moka called his name.

Back in the newspaper club, Tsukune had arrived a bit late, just as Gin announced the disappearance of an eighth girl; Tsukune was shocked when he saw the picture. It was the same blonde-haired girl form a few days ago, and the same one, which he saw as a statue in the art classroom locker. _That art teacher must be the culprit! That means that Moka-san is in danger as well,_ he deduced as he jumped out of the window, much to the surprise of Gin and everybody else in the room.

After running for a few minutes, he found himself back at the art classroom. He smashed his way into the classroom, and then saw Moka, wrapped with small, thin snakes, all alive. Then, to his side, it was Ishigami-sensei herself, and she was the creator of these snakes, all originating from her hair. _She's a medusa?! There's even Greek mythological creatures at this school! _Tsukune thought in surprise as he sliced the snakes around Moka with a swipe form his katana.

"Stop this madness! I'm not letting you turn Moka-san into a statue… " he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, run Tsukune! You'll be turned into stone," Moka screamed with desperation as the snakes closed in around them, poised to turn them both into stone.

"Heh, I can't go on without you, Moka-san- even if I'm insignificant to you, I still need you," Tsukune declared, just as the snakes clamped onto him, turning him into stone.

Bright light shone as the art teacher looked on confused, her snakes torn apart by the extreme pressure from Moka- she had been unsealed. Unsealed Moka flipped up, shredding all the snakes around.

Tsukune could barely stand up, part of his body turned into stone, however before falling into unconsciousness, Tsukune saw black wings protrude from his back, and shoot out black feathers. The feathers caused small holes in the wall as they sped past, some of them striking the medusa in her torso and lower legs, much to her dismay as Moka kicked her right in the face, with the leg that had previously been turned into stone.

"**How is it? Feeling the weight of your own stone in a swift kick?**" Moka taunted with a serious look as she glanced down at the now-incapacitated medusa. Walking over to Tsukune, she picked up her rosary.

"**Tsukune, for reaching into a nest of serpents to unhook the rosary and helping me in the fight, I thank you… it seems you've grown a little…**" she whispered.

Tsukune woke up, he was in an infirmary bed, and Moka had her arms around him.

"I wasn't turned into stone?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

"Yeah, when Ishigami-sensei was defeated, her spell was broken and everybody turned back to normal, but you didn't wake up for a whole day. I was so worried," Moka explained with a slight smile as she moved to another part of the room.

_A whole day?! I missed my birthday and a chance to spend more time with Moka-san- that sucks, _Tsukune thought with disappointment.

"Tsukune, look- I hope you like it," Moka said as she unveiled a canvas, startling Tsukune from his thoughts.

"I worked hard in the theme of 'what's important to you'. Sorry for hiding it from you, I know I worried you. In exchange for being her model, I went to Ishigami-sensei to learn painting, so… happy birthday Tsukune, I love you!" Moka declared with a cute smile as Tsukune got up.

"Moka-san, I also lo-" he started as he got closer to her, but he was interrupted by everybody else from the newspaper club barging in. _Oh well… at least there's some progress between Moka-san and myself…_

**Hi guys, ninth chapter. Some more stuff from the canon manga, as well as the addition of Tsukune's mysterious other part. My birthday's tomorrow (hurray!) and I'll be out so I probably won't be able to update tom, if I am then cool, but next chapter might be Sunday. Please review if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	10. Friendship

Chapter 10: Friendship

"Kurumu-chan sure has been disappearing a lot- especially in club time, when we've got a deadline to meet," Moka said with annoyance. It was true, for the past few days, the light blue-haired succubus always had left at club time, stating that she had something to do each time. Everyone there was very frustrated, tired and overworked by the looks of it, as they had to work very hard to meet the deadline for the newspaper- Gin didn't even have his usual perverted glint in his eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't think of us as friends, after all, she's disappearing at such a busy time for everyone else!" Moka added with further frustration.

Tsukune, noticing the tension, decided to speak out in Kurumu's defence: "what are you talking about? We've all been getting along so well… I'm sure Kurumu-chan just has something very important to attend to," Tsukune pointed out, trying to provide some reassurance. _There's obviously something going on beneath it all, _Tsukune thought with a serious face.

_**Blackmail is an evil thing… I should know, I've committed it many times,**_ the other part in him said; although he still didn't know who or what this voice was, he'd found that normally, it'd give him valuable information, even if what was said was quite abstract.

Later, Kurumu arrived, but they were already leaving:

"Welcome back Kurumu-chan, we're just finishing up- we've decided to work hard tomorrow, and finish up the rest," Moka stated in a monotonous voice as she walked past the succubus.

"Kurumu-chan, if there's something seriously going on, then you've got to tell us- everyone's going to get very annoyed and suspicious otherwise," Tsukune asked with concerned eyes; seeing Kurumu not reply, he just sighed and left the classroom.

_Now, let's see what Kurumu-chan is really hiding, _Tsukune thought as he perched on the rooftop, with a good view to the classroom; in the classroom itself, he saw a boy with long hair covering the top half of his face, and rather moist skin talking to Kurumu. _By the looks of that camera and Kurumu-chan's face, this guy must be trouble, but I can't really hear anything, _Tsukune thought as he hit himself for being so stupid. Seeing the Kurumu leave, he observed the boy now, and saw the slimy-looking boy take the half-finished newspaper that they'd been working on.

Knowing this, the next day when everybody else was in panic, and Kurumu still wasn't participating, Tsukune decided to say what he saw.

"So it was some creepy guy that was with Kurumu-chan?! We should get it back- Kurumu-chan really causes us trouble, even if it's not directly…" Moka said as she huffed at her hair.

"I don't think this is something exactly under Kurumu-chan's control- she looked troubled when I saw her with that boy…" Tsukune started as he recalled what he saw yesterday.

"Hey everyone! I found something really awful! When I was looking through the toolbox for clues, I found this," Yukari stated from the back with a worried voice. She was holding a letter. The envelope read: 'to my beloved Kurumu-chan', and there was the name of the writer, which was 'Nagare'.

After reading the contents of the letter, in which this Nagare character had put embarrassing pictures of Kurumu, and threatened to show them to the school if she didn't show up at the 'Monster' tree.

"It was blackmail after all…" Tsukune muttered as he remembered what the inner voice had told him. Tsukune and Moka looked at eachother, as both of them prepared to go find Kurumu.

"We're going to find Kurumu- this doesn't feel like a club without her," Tsukune said with determination as both Moka & himself went out of the classroom.

Hearing Kurumu's voice from a nearby gym storage building, both of them ran towards it. Moka was first to knock on the door: "Kurumu-chan, are you in there? We found the pictures, the blackmail- we understand your situation, Kurumu-chan".

After a small pause, Moka continued: "I didn't know about what was happening, and I misunderstood… I though you still hated me, and I was wrong to feel a similar way- but, if you're gone, we'll fall apart. I've realised… you're just as important to me as Tsukune after all…" Moka finished resting her head on the door, just as it started to click.

_**Believe your eyes… for something grotesque will come out now… **_the voice in Tsukune's head stated, as Tsukune now put his hands around his katana hilt. Out of the door, came a huge oversized slug, it's features looking like something out of a horror movie. Looming over them, it stood at probably 8 foot, however with its highly mutated features, it was difficult to tell.

"Woah! What is that? Damn shame I don't have any salt with me," Tsukune muttered humourlessly. He was preparing to attack, but then Nagare-slug-kun started to exude gas, causing Moka to slump to the floor, and Tsukune himself to feel slightly weaker as he fell to his knees. All the while, the slug laughed, making a reach for Moka as she lay there defenceless.

"Stop it! My fri- don't touch my precious friends!" Kurumu staggered out of the doorway, as wings started to protrude from her back. Her proper Succubus form activated as her long nails and tail appeared as well; much to the surprise of Nagare, the trees came alive, all in order to attack him, the branches twisting and turning menacingly, just to achieve that.

"I'll never forgive you- I'll never forgive you if you lay your hands on Tsukune or Moka!" Kurumu declared as the trees coalesced in a massive attack, as they followed Kurumu's movement, and slashed a powerless Nagare, who was still in confusion.

_**Tis, the succubae are powerful with all their illusions, although the sharpest of eyes can see through it all… the highest orders can even inflict damage through their illusions… **_Tsukune's inner voice observed, mirroring what Inner Moka was telling Outer in Moka's mind. Nagare lay there, unconscious as Kurumu held the newspaper draft.

"Got the most important thing," she said with a smile as she held up the newspaper. With this, they could complete their newspaper within the deadline.

Monlight shone down on Tsukune's face as he was lying down on the dorm roof, just enjoying the serenity. _So, are you going to tell me what you really are? _Tsukune asked in his thoughts as he waited for a reply.

_**All in good time, my child- when you lie on the clutches of death, on the verge of decadence, in the grip of despair, my embrace will reach you… **_the voice replied, giving of a riddle feel. _**But watch out, because your time nears… they will find out about your real identity… **_the voice warned as Tsukune's face creased with anxiety and seriousness.

**Hi everyone, tenth chapter- thanks for all the support and help! We get closer to finding out what Tsukune's inner thing is, especially as the battle with Kuyou is only on the horizon. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a bit short. Please review if you can, thanks. Next chapter will be Friday, so enjoy your week everyone!**


	11. Justice

Chapter 11: Justice

"… no, you don't have to- the job and school are pretty good. I might spend some more time here; there are some great people here and it's really fun. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself remember. Thanks for calling, mum- tell dad I said hello. Yeah, I will keep in touch," Tsukune said as he put down the phone. _Good thing I also got in touch with my parents as well as the Coalition, _Tsukune thought, happy at hearing his family members.

"Tsukune- boo!" shouted a voice from behind as he jumped into the ceiling, the small pieces falling down. When he'd gotten to his feet (somehow), he saw that it was Moka.

"Was that your parents, Tsukune?" Moka asked with curiosity.

Wiping the dust and some plaster off himself, he looked towards her. "Oh yeah, it was, good for me to hear that they were fine," Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Someday, I'd like to go to your house and see what it's like," Moka declared with a small smile and blush, as Tsukune walked into the wall in surprise.

"Maybe it's not possible… since I'm different from your family and yourself, I'm not even human after all," Moka stated sadly.

"Definitely not! It's not like that- in fact my parents would be pleased to meet someone like you," he replied quickly as they walked into the cafeteria. _Wow, Moka-san coming to my house… if I ever brought someone like that to my home, my parents would die from shock, _Tsukune thought as he glanced at the pink-haired vampire.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that I entered this academy, because I was able to get closer to you Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and everyone else is really kind to me- I'm sure things will be alright from here, and I get to enjoy some more time with everyone," Tsukune said with a smile as he picked up a bowl to eat from.

The next morning, the newspaper club and Tsukune himself were outside, promoting their newspapers. Like angels, the girls stood out, shining amongst the rather dull landscape, as all eyes were on them.

"Please take a copy of the school newspaper we made. It has cases like the disappearance of female students a week ago, as well as many other happenings," they said as they held out a newspaper.

Many of the students ran in a mad dash to get a newspaper, many of them having a love-struck face. Even their voices became a bit more sinister. Tsukune could now see Yukari being chased by a bunch of lolicons, and Gin coming over to them.

"As a club leader, shouldn't you be helping as well, Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked, a small smirk on his face as he wondered what Gin would reply with.

"Oh please, that is the job of the underlings… I have better stuff to do (and watch)," Gin replied, pointing towards them with a dodgy smile.

"The only thing sempai is interested in, is the H stuff," Yukari added with a smile of disgust.

"A bit like a stray dog during mating season," she finished as Gin walked up to her.

"As if a flat-chested girl like you was good from anything but badmouthing people," he said as he pointed at the girl's chest, one of his veins popping. Tsukune didn't really hear the rest of the conversation, but he did hear the word 'sexual harassment', and a washtub dropping on someone. However, his attention was drawn by the sound of movement and shouting fifteen metres ahead of him. It was a group of around seven to eight people dressed in dark clothes, and all of them had a menacing aura to them.

"Salutations, I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commission, pleased to make your acquaintance," one of the people in this group said; he had long blonde hair, and had pointy ears as well as a piercing gaze.

"So, what can we do for you nice people?" Tsukune asked, expecting something bad to happen as Gin also walked towards the front.

"Huhu, so you're the newspaper club. Your work is quite good… however, who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents- we don't recall having inspected this," Kuyou said, as everyone looked in shock. His face turned from his normal smile to something else as he kicked the table with newspapers on it.

"This can cause problems for us! A gang like you going around selfishly doing things, and disturbing the peace & order of the school!" he shouted as newspapers fell all around them.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune shouted in surprise, but he was not listened to.

"We, the Public Safety Commission, protect the piece at this academy- anything done here requires permission from us, no exceptions. We will continue to crack down on unapproved activity in the future!" Kuyou said sternly as Kurumu reached out to the newspaper.

"Hey stop it! All we were doing was handing out these newspapers!" she pleaded as a purple-haired girl stepped in. The girl spat out a weird white substance that was now wrapped around Kurumu's right wrist.

"I see the newspaper club is filled with lowlifes as always- nothing's changed from last year then…" she giggled slightly, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Don't think you can keep disturbing the piece at this academy," the purple-haired girl stated as she steeped on the newspapers, tearing them up.

"We aren't going to let you off so easily if you do something like this again- remember that!" they stated as they started to walk off.

"Wait up! You forgot your going-away present!" a voice said as a flash passed and kicked the purple-haired girl and another member, knocking them into the trees. The students looked around in surprise as Tsukune stood amongst the dust.

"Hmpf, for a public safety commission, your sense of justice is very twisted- you can smell the hypocrisy and contradictions in your words from a mile of, so I had to reply to what you guys have said," Tsukune stated with a chuckle as he unsheathed his katana.

"If you have anything to say, then my katana will love to hear it," he stated mockingly.

The public safety members glared at him in surprise, then looked at Kuyou, their leader; one of their members was unconscious, whereas another was lightly injured.

"That was a good kick boy, but still not enough," the purple girl said as she got up from the trunk of a tree, her face slightly cut.

"Maybe I should return the favour-" she was cut off by Kuyou himself.

"We withdraw for now, we can't be demonstrating violence here, the other students would speak up against us," he stated as they walked away.

"Are you okay Kurumu-chan? That sticky stuff looks hard to get off- but I don't think that's the last we've seen of them," Tsukune said as all the other students started to gossip amongst themselves.

"Ironic really, they're police but they act like the Yakuza," Tsukune said with a small laugh as he sat around the table with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"We can't stop handing out the newspapers, even if Gin-sempai said so! We worked hard together to make those…" Kurumu said sadly.

"But you heard him, and you saw what they were like, these guys are dangerous, and if we carry on, we'll end up like last year's newspaper club," Yukari argued with a ominous tone.

"I think we shouldn't carry on, Kurmu-chan- we might end up getting badly hurt," Moka said with a sad look as she looked at Kurumu. Kurumu however, was not going to be out off…

"To have something that we worked so hard for, trampled underfoot for no reason… I really can't back down or forgive those public safety people," Kuruku declared with tears in her eyes as she picked up the last box of newspapers.

But, it was not to be as thread from the trees latched onto the box, and took it off them.

"It seems you're intent on disobeying us, newspaper club! So I'll crush you right here," the purple-haired girl, Keito, said as she jumped down from the trees.

"Wait! We haven't even done anything wrong, and aren't your enemies, so why are you doing this?!" Tsukune tried to rationalise with the public safety member, but it was to no avail.

"Perhaps you don't know, but we've been monitoring the newspaper club since last year and before- it is a club that threatens the public safety commission. Through their wild delusions and stupid criticisms of us, they thought they could change the academy… but, our purge was very successful," she stated with a dark smile.

"So, you talk all this stuff about keeping the peace, but aren't you the only ones trying to attack right now?! It'd be fine if we could just be allowed to continue our club activities like normal, why can't you just leave us alone?!" Tsukune asked in frustration, as Keito's face twitched slightly.

"Who do you think you are, you little brats?!" she shouted as she threw the newspapers into a nearby furnace.

"Well, seems like your newspaper is good for something after all," she added, looking at the fire.

Threads shot out from her mouth, as she began to attack out of nowhere; Tsukune dodged all of them, but Kurumu was not so lucky as she was wrapped tightly around a tree. _Looks like I'm going to have to bait this Youkai,_ Tsukune reasoned as he slowed down, to let himself be caught by the threads.

"You really have to be more obedient… by the way, we as the Public Safety Commission, are allowed to use our powers to protect the academy," she said as weird spider-like legs came of her torso.

_No way, it's a Jorougumo! I haven't seen one of these in a while! _Tsukune thought with slight amusement, as he was wrapped around with more threads. Just as his hand was about to be wrapped up, he threw a small knife that sliced Kurmu's ropes.

"Kurumu-chan, go get some help! I'll get myself out of this somehow," he said as he glanced up at the girl who was turning more and more spider-like before him.

"I'm going to drink all your bodily fluids. Just to show what happens to people who defy us!" the Jorougumo said, as her pincers got closer. _At least Kurumu got away, _he thought as he saw Kurumu flying off at top speed to get help. He was slowly closing his eyes waiting for death, when his inner voice came to him once again: _**no, no, no, hehehehe, boy, you cannot die yet, for it means that I will also die… behold the power that runs through many millennia, and the veins of Hell… **_the voice whispered with a chuckle as Tsukune's arms started to glow crimson red under the threads, much to Keito's surprise.

That pause in movement was all Tsukune needed, as the threads started to burn off, and in that instant, Tsukune unleashed a massive uppercut, and a mid-air roundhouse kick to the face.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of being food for spiders," Tsukune shrugged coolly as he wiped off the dust. It seemed like he had enhanced strength and speed this time, as he quickly dodged the threads aimed at him- _this power is definitely inhuman then_. Out of his pockets, he got out tow Desert Eagles and charged firing at the same time as he then put out his left shoulder, barging the helpless Keito into a nearby storeroom.

"As always, this power seriously does some crazy stuff," he stated plainly as he looked at his incapacitated opponent.

Elsewhere, in a dark room, Kuyou stood, annoyance displayed on his face.

"So Keito was defeated… then there's even more reason to destroy the newspaper club!" Kuyou shouted as his hands rose up in arrogance.

"And you say Aono Tsukune is human eh? Hmpf, we will extort our revenge from him in particular," Kuyou finished with an evil smirk as he looked at the mysterious woman with long braids and a bandana.

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter. I altered it a bit from the original manga but I hope it is still good enough to be comprehendible. Sorry for not writing yesterday, I just didn't feel like it yesterday (the weather, injury… could be anything). Please review if you can, and next chapter will probably be tomorrow, so enjoy this one for now, thanks!**


	12. Monster

Chapter 12: Monster

"You frigging idiots! You actually attacked and beat up one of the academy cops! There'll be a hell load of trouble if we go around screwing with them!" Gin sternly told Moka, Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu, although it was mostly directed at Tsukune & Kurumu.

"What will I do if my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots," Gin said with his arms around Moka.

"Man, we nearly got done by that spider-woman- those pincers were nasty," Tsukune stated as he looked down on the small cuts on his arms; he'd have to get another bandage to cover them up.

"Tsukune, are you okay? Thanks for saving me," Kurumu said shyly as her face got closer to his.

"… uhh… it's fine," Tsukune replied stuttering.

"But, I don't think that's the end of them…" he added as he looked up at Gin. "It's probably just begun…"

"Damn you Tsukune, I still don't get how you're so popular!" Gin said with jealousy.

They got up and all made their way to outside the classroom, however, the figures in black were back again; as Tsukune had predicted, the Public Safety Commission were back.

"Fools, it's a bit too late to escape… you have raised your hands against us, so are you prepared for judgement?" Kuyou asked as he stood before them, his eyes focused on them.

"Man, it was just a quarrel- surely you can't close our club down just because of that?!" Gin tried to reason with Kuyou, but it seemed like it was not working.

"Silence… for inflicting harm and wounds to our officer, Keito, you are all under arrest," Kuyou declared sternly as other members of the academy police gathered around them.

"Wow, wow, slow down there… I was the one who injured spider woman, so why do you need to arrest everyone else? Just take me, you don't need to take the others," Tsukune replied with annoyance, as he looked over the members; he even saw the one that he'd knocked unconscious a few days ago.

"Fine, we shall take you, and Akashiya Moka, as you seem well acquainted with her- as well as harming one of the academy police officers, you also have another crime, don't you? Your secret… you are suspected of being a 'human'," Kuyou stated with narrow eyes as everyone looked around in shock.

"A human?! …That can't be… a human in this academy… it's a lie, isn't it Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, almost in denial.

"So what are you? A spy from the human side- that will not suffice you know? Humans aren't allowed here," Kuyou said with a sly smile as he placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Move! This newspaper club is scum that does not learm!" he shouted as he shoved students out of the way.

"Hehe, you do any harm to my friends, Kuyou, and I swear, you'll end up worse than Keito," Tsukune warned as he started to follow the Commission, ignoring the smile that Kuyou had.

After walking through the school for a few moments, Tsukune and Moka were led to the lower levels of the school, which looked like some kind of dungeon. Many students were in there, all shouting and making pleas for their freedom. A few of them even tried to reach out and attack the Commission members.

"I didn't do anything- all I did was refuse to pay you guys off and you then decide to throw me in prison. How dare you falsely throw me in prison, you bastard! Let us out of here, Kuyou!" an angered student said as his enlarged claws tried to swiped for Kuyou from a cell.

"You low class monster! What do you plan to do to the likes of me?!" Kuyou shouted with arrogance as flames exploded from his hands and engulfed the student on contact.

"We will purge those who stand in the way of justice and those who follow the rules," he stated as he stepped on the charred remains of the student.

_This doesn't look so good… this Kuyou guy is a fire-type Youkai, so he's probably more powerful than other types of Youkai… what to do now? _Tsukune observed as he tried to figure out a solution for himself.

"Just like that Aono Tsukune… prove to me that you're a monster- show me your true form! …Or is it true that you're actually a monster?!" Kuyou asked with a sadistic smile as he started to punch and kick Tsukune.

_Have to look for an opening… but I can't attack just yet, in case Moka's life is endangered,_ Tsukune thought as he looked around to Moka.

"Wait Kuyou- we had an agreement, and this isn't what you promised- I will be the one to deal the final blow on Aono Tsukune," a familiar voice stated from behind as Tsukune glanced up to see the mysterious newcomer. She had long snake-like hair and a bandana- it was Ishigami-sensei.

"That newspaper club ruined who I was, and took everything I had- I will be the one to bring them pain and suffering," she declared in anger.

"Oh, are you back for some more… looks like we'll have to beat you a second time," Tsukune coughed out with a smirk.

"Hmpf, you're still human though- I can have my revenge by killing you in front of everyone… if you're wondering how I know about you, it was when I fought Moka-san and you… my snakes could sense it… you were human. It's time to return the favour for what you did to me," she said as her snake hair reached out for Tsukune.

"I don't think so…" a strong supernatural presence from behind said, as all heads turned in that direction- it was Kuyou, and flames were all around him.

"Move out of the way- Tsukune is human, so we have plenty of reason to destroy the useless newspaper club lot according to the law. That is my duty as a academy police officer," he stated as flame shot out to hit Tsukune, much to Ishigami's annoyance.

Tsukune felt a strong heat, but then, he saw Moka coming over to try and protect him. She thankfully wasn't harmed, but Tsukune saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Moka-san, you don't have to do all of this for me… please run, I'll take care of this," Tsukune said as he sat up.

"No Tsukune, even if everyone knows that you're human, it'll be alright, because I'll protect you, no matter what," Moka declared as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Foolish woman! Do you realise what you're doing? You realise that this boy is a human- saving him despite knowing that makes you a traitor of all monsters!" he shouted with laughter as more fire started to crowd around him, his figure turning into more like that of a fox.

"I will turn you scum into ashes- I will use full power so not even ashes remain of trash like yourselves," he stated as his body then started to morph into a more human-like form; his body was now white and blue flames surrounded him in all directions, and there were weird dark markings on his chest.

"Die!" he shouted enraged, as a large super-heated flame shot out. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way as the flames swallowed him up, she could only watch in horror as a body engulfed in fire, barely stumbled out.

"… I'll make you… I'll make you pay for this… Kuyou…" the figure whispered as it slumped to the ground; Tsukune felt his vision disappear, and everything suddenly grow very quiet.

"**Well, well, it seems like that time is already here… as I've stated before, I can't let you die, as you're a part of myself and I'm a part of you,"**__Tsukune opened his eyes as he now stood in a plain, monotonous white plain.

"**So, you go back out there, and show him despair, show him pain… for the blood of Belial, Satan, Abaddon, Merihem run through you… the blood of demons are a part of you," **the figure appeared before Tsukune; it was an exact copy of himself but was in a shadowy form and what seemed like wings, sprouted out from his back.

"So, that's the whispers I've been hearing…" Tsukune said out loud as he looked at the figure.

"**But, do not lose yourself to the power, as then, you will merely become a vessel to demonic desires," **the figure warned as he turned away.

"What are you then?" Tsukune asked with curiosity.

"**I am you… your inner self- now rise up," **the figure replied as everything became hazy again, and he once again was subjected to having to open his eyes once again. He was back on the school grounds, and he looked around to see all his friends injured, even Gin; _when did they arrive here? _He thought in surprise as he looked around to see Kuyou.

Tsukune could feel power coursing through him- he felt energised, his injuries healed, his body crackling with energy.

"Hey Kuyou, you didn't already forget about me, did you?" Tsukune asked with a glint in his eyes, as he unsheathed his katana; it turned a crimson red as demonic energy flowed through it.

"What's this? How are you still alive- are you not human after all?!" Kuyou shouted in surprise, as flames began to ignite at his fingertips.

"Hmpf, it's just begun…" Tsukune stated as he spun the katana around a few times.

**Hey everyone, so yeah, Tsukune is partially demon, but still mostly human- it's a bit clichéd I know but I think that with a demon hybrid, you could get loads of different powers right? Again, I altered it a bit from the original chapter. Next chapter will be on Friday; please review if you can, and thanks for reading!**


	13. Strength

Chapter 13: Strength

"Aono Tsukune?! Why is this happening?" Kuyou turned around in surprise to face Tsukune.

"What in the hell are you? You should be dead… a human would've been burned beyond hope from that…" Kuyou stated in shock as he pointed at the boy.

"What I am does not matter, Kuyou- what you should know is that your tyranny will be liberated- it's all over for you," Tsukune sternly replied as a demonic aura surrounded him.

"Oh… I see… you were never a human to begin with… damn, that Ishigami tricked me," Kuyou muttered in annoyance.

"That doesn't matter… you cannot defeat the likes of me- we are S-class for a reason! Hazy rolling flame!" Kuyou shouted as he aimed him arm towards Tsukune, and flame erupted in that direction.

However, for Kuyou, this was futile as the flames were merely slashed away or absorbed completely by Tsukune's katana, much to his surprise.

"It seems like your flames are no longer as effective as they were earlier- don't worry, my attacks haven't lost their lethality though," Tsukune responded with a smirk as he sped at a inhuman speed towards Kuyou; the punch that followed did not even give time for Kuyou to close an eyelid. Instead, he lay unconscious, his whole body suffering many fractures and injuries.

"Well, I think I'm fine to stay here," Tsukune said to himself as he went to where his friends were.

He walked over to each of them to check they were still breathing; all of them had woken up.

"Damn Tsukune, you stole the spotlight again," Gin said teasingly as he got up.

"Tsukune… what was that? I thought you said you were human…" Moka asked with confusion.

"Moka, I honestly don't know- I only found out now as well… but at least we're all safe now," Tsukune answered with a sigh of relief. Overcome with a flood of tiredness, Tsukune felt his vision darken and himself falling to the ground, his friends' calling all around him.

He jolted up realising that he'd fallen asleep, then noticing that he was in his room. _How did I get here?_ He questioned as he put his hands on his sweating face. Putting a t-shirt and hoodie on, he started to walk to school, wanting to thank whoever brought him to his room.

"No way… is that him? The one who beat up Kuyou…"

"Damn, Kuyou's like one of the strongest in the school…"

"I always thought it was weird that he wore a hoodie- must be where he hides his true power…"

On the way to school, Tsukune could hear all this talk about himself; he wasn't surprised, rumours about Kuyou getting beaten up had spread very quickly. As it stood, he was the talk of the school; even some of the teachers were talking about it! Noticing Moka and Kurumu up ahead, Tsukune walked extra quick to catch up with them.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" both of them asked at the same time, both looking at eachother than looking to face Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I think that I've fallen in love with you again- you actually beat Kuyou, even after he injured you so badly, and also saved us all," Kurumu said with a slight blush as she closed her eyes to think about the event.

"Yeah, thank you so much for yesterday, Tsukune- by the way, thank Gin-sempai for returning you to your room," Moka added with a smile. Their heads turned as the sound of light footsteps came in their direction.

"Tsukune-saaaaaannnn! That was so cool when you beat up Kuyou the other day!" Yukari said as she skipped up to them.

"Everyone's talking about it as well- you might've actually made some people jealous," Yukari added with a teasing smile.

"Thanks everyone as well- you guys are the reason for my resolve heh. And now, the commission are off our backs so we shouldn't have any trouble for a while right?" Tsukune replied with a small chuckle.

Later on, Tsukune was in the toilets washing his hands, when he felt a negative presence behind him. Tsukune turned to face it. The presence was a rather large man with blond hair and dark eyes; the dumbbells and towel he carried hinted that he was some sort of sportsman.

"It seems like your guard is up- I am Chopper Rikiishi of the pro wrestling club. If your guard is down the next time we meet, I will put you into a cobra twist, understand?" the large man said with an aggressive voice.

"Is it true that you made Kuyou unconscious? Because I was meant to do that- what do you think you were doing stealing my opponent?!" Rikiishi shouted as he started to bring his rather mammoth hands down onto Tsukune.

Tsukune jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the hand, which created a crater on the ground.

"I am sincerely apologetic that I stole your opponent away, but I had no choice as I might have possibly lost my life if I had not," Tsukune responded as he jumped away from another attack; this time, he back flipped onto a tree. _What's up with this guy?! Is he one of those guys who get jealous or violent if they're not the best at something? _Tsukune thought as jumped onto the roof, with more space, he could move a lot quicker. Rikiishi joined him up on the roof, his true form showing: he was a troll, with a huge scaly body, ugly face, and dangerously huge arms. _These guys are strong, but they can easily be outsmarted- especially since their agility isn't that good… _Tsukune thought as he started to circle the troll at high speeds.

"What's the matter? Is running all that you're good for?" the troll taunted as he turned his body very slowly. Tsukune then decided to pause, his arms lighting up in a slight reddish glow below the bandages, but the troll did not notice this. Seeing it as a chance to attack, the troll brought his hand down on Tsukune, the shockwaves pounding off into the ground.

"How was that? Nobody blocks that and gets away with it," the troll laughed slowly but then his face twisted as he felt a strong grip on his hand. _This power… I really underestimated this guys… _the troll thought with widened eyes as he was swung over and thrown off the roof, his unconscious form attracting the attention of students inside the classroom.

_Looks like I can put strength into different parts of the body as well, _Tsukune thought as he looked down at his palms.

**Hi guys, another chapter- personally, yeah, this chapter isn't as good or exciting as the last one, just some canon stuff. Hope you enjoy, please review if you can, thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Learning Exercise

Chapter 14: Learning Exercise

_Oh no… all the stuff that's been happening recently means that my studies have fallen behind- I don't understand any of this maths! _Tsukune thought in class as he looked down at his exercise book; the numbers just came off as meaningless. All the talk about coefficients and their functions just made Tsukune's mind more fried. _What's up with Ririki-sensei anyways? She looks more like some model than a maths teacher… _Tsukune thought in his head as he looked towards the teacher; she was a slim, woman with light-coloured hair and circular glasses. Tsukune wasn't sure whether she had some of the higher buttons on her V-neck shirt undone on purpose or not.

"Let's solve this problem using this model- go ahead Tsukune-kun," she said pointing towards the board, startling Tsukune out of a daydream.

"Ye-Yes! Wait… uhhh… I don't really know…" Tsukune fumbled his equipment as he stood up in confession.

"My, my, you weren't paying attention to sensei, were you? You shouldn't be daydreaming in class, especially since the semester test is coming up soon- everybody should study hard for it," she stated as Tsukune started to panic.

_Oh crap, now I'm really screwed… I'm gonna have to repeat school at this rate, _Tsukune thought with his hands on his head.

"What, you want me to help with maths?" Moka said in surprise as she pointed at herself.

"Man, studying went out of the window after all those troublesome situations," Tsukune explained as he tried to revise from his exercise book, although it was to no avail.

"Teach me how to study, Moka-san".

"Mmm, sure, I'll hep you in anyway possible… if that;s what you want, then could you… could you come to my room tonight?" Moka asked shyly as Tsukune raised his face slightly.

"Let's study together… there's a lot of stuff we can do together that way". Tsukune see her, and feel himself going red as well.

"I'll try my best, and work hard to help you… because… you always let me suck your blood," she said as she bit his neck, much to Tsukune's disappointment.

"Hold it right there! What are you two doing?!" a familiar voice from behind them called; turning around, they saw that it was their maths teacher.

"Kagome Ririko-sensei…"

"Aono Tsukune-kun, you silly boy, this isn't the time to be getting it on with the girls," she scolded as Tsukune gulped in his throat.

"You haven't been able to make it into class today, and it's caught my eye you know? And I can now see why…" she continued, staring pointedly at Moka at the end of that sentence.

"Akashiya Moka-san, is it not your fault that Tsukune-kun hasn't been able to concentrate on his studies?!" she accused Moka, much to Tsukune's surprise.

"No, no, it's not like that sensei, Moka-san was going to help me study," Tsukune tried to argue but it didn't seem like Ririko-sensei was listening.

"You would only be tempted to mess around with her if you were to study with your girlfriend- just like earlier," Ririko-sensei replied, crossing her arms.

"If it's study you want, then sensei will give it to you. Come to my office after school- I promise that the lessons I give you will be more fruitful than when you are with your girlfriend. Studying will be just one of the things I teach you, Tsukune-kun," she said as she grabbed Tsukune's face and brought it closer.

Later on, they made their way to where Ririko-sensei's office was, and Tsukune tried to reassure Moka.

"Don't worry Moka-san, I'll be fine, even though I wanted to study with you, she is a teacher so I'm sure she'll teach me well," he said.

"It's for the better as well, because I can get a good score in my tests, and then we'll be able to enjoy our summer vacation together," Tsukune declared with a smile as he waved to Moka.

Turning the handle of the door, he walked into the office slowly. "Excuse me, this is Aono Tsukune from freshman class 3- I'm here for the after school lessons," he said loudly as he walked into the classroom. He was surprised when he entered the room; his senses told him that something was a bit off about it all. The lights were very dim, and the room itself was very dark, contrasting with the outside, which was very unnatural. Then his eyes widened when he saw Ririko-sensei and the attire she was wearing: a dark leather bra attached to a leather skirt, and dark leggings finished with white heels.

"Sensei, what are you doing wearing that?!" Tsukune shouted out in surprise. _She's into that kind of stuff- oh hell no! Better keep my wits about now, _he thought with caution, as weird-whip like structures surrounded her. _I'll have to fake it if she tries to charm me or hypnotise me or something, _Tsukune thought as she walked closer to him.

Kurumu and Yukari were arguing when they noticed a tired-looking Tsukune in front of them, he was repeating formulae over and over again. _Oh man, I can't tell what Ririki-sensei is trying to do to me- it's almost like hypnosis, and I can barely keep my consciousness up. I've gotta keep faking it until the lessons are over though, otherwise it might spell some real trouble, _Tsukune thought with some anxiety. Moka also came over to see Tsukune in his tired state.

"Tsukune, I felt like I had to help you out in any way possible, because you've done so much for my happiness. So, I tried to make a collection of my notes into a strategy guide for the semester test… I'd like you to use these notes… if that's alright with you," Moka said as she brought out a colourful notebook to hand to Tsukune.

_Thanks so much, Moka, _Tsukune thought, as he was about to reach out and break his façade, but sensing Ririko-sensei's presence, he stood frozen. He did not want to cause Moka trouble by the fact that she was associating with him.

"Tsukune-kun, ignore this meddlesome girl and come with sensei to study," Ririkp-sensei said as she shook her head at Moka; he tried to mouth a thank you to Moka but she was not looking in his direction.

"You know, there's something strange about Ririki-sensei's lessons after school- some boys in my class became really smart after taking her lessons, and they even started to act like they were her servants," Moka overheard Yukari talking about Ririki-sensei.

"It's a bit like Tsukune-kun as well- he was acting weird earlier wasn't he?" she said as Moka started to run towards the office.

Tsukune was trying not to get distracted as Ririkio-sensei's presence loomed over him; he was also starting to notice how her body was turning more snake-like. _Damn, it's like Ishigami-sensei but this time, the teacher herself is a giant snake or something, _he thought with face cringed up as he noticed the more reptilian look sensei now had.

The sound of a door bursting open from his right side brought him from his thoughts though, as he saw the pink-haired figure clearly; _crap, it's Moka-san! Sensei is really not going to like this, not by the look of her tail opening… wait, what? _He paused as he looked at Ririki-sensei's transformation, as the bottom half of her body had turned into a fully-fledged snake with a vicious tail with flower-like extensions- it was a Lamia.

"Akashiya Moka, we're right in the middle of a very important lesson… you will not get in our way any longer!" she screamed as her tail lashed out at Moka, throwing her against the wall.

"I am your sensei and I'm doing this all for your good! But, you cannot seem to understand that you little brat! I will punish you!" the flower-like extensions on her tail opened up and wrapped around her, trapping her against the wall.

"Learn to be obedient… learn from Tsukune-kun's example!" she shouted at Moka.

Much to both of their surprise however, a thrown katana sliced through Ririko-sensei's tail, allowing Moka to get back up.

"Sorry sensei, but I think it's time I got rid of the act- I'm all up for learning from a teacher, but not the harming of my precious friends. Don't worry, Moka, I've got this," Tsukune said with a smile.

"What are you doing Tsukune-kun? How dare you trick me, then not listen to what sensei is telling you?!" Ririko-sensei screamed in anger as her tail regrew.

"We'll study together again, Moka-san, I promise, but let's take care of this first," he said holding her hands tightly then letting go as he disappeared in a display of high speed.

"How dare you lowly students do this to your sensei?! This is heresy, understand!" she shouted as her tail opened up getting ready to attack.

"Sorry, but I think you need the after school lessons sensei," Tsukune smirked as he appeared before her and applied a massive uppercut to her, knocking her out.

At the day of the tests, Tsukune was glad that he at least got to study with Moka, and hoped for the best, mirroring his friends' thoughts.

**Yeah, another chapter everyone, hope you like it, some more stuff from the manga- things get interesting from here as you got all the events happening on the Witch's Hill (or whatever) with Ruby and stuff so cool. It's half-term (UK) this coming week so I can write a few more chapters than normal. Please review if you can and enjoy!**


	15. Mystery

Chapter 15: Mystery

Tsukune was happy with himself- not only had he got a high mark in his tests (especially maths), but it also meant that he could spend summer with his friends. The coalition had no reservations on him staying at the school for a few more months, so he was all good. _Man, it's been four months since I started here- a lot of stuff has happened between then and now, really makes you wonder… __**it sure does, so keep your wits about and do not fall prey to temptations, **_his thought process was interrupted by his inner self, who had been talking to him mentally quite frequently now. But, this inner self was very helpful, as it had helped him many times in his fights.

Prancing around like a lion, Tsukune was waiting for the rest of his friends, even though he had arrived thirty minutes earlier than they had decided on. Out of boredom, he just sat on the cliff edge, waiting and waiting; he was startled when another person sat next to him. It was Moka.

"You're early Tsukune… but so am I as well I guess. First day of our vacation as well- vacation will be fun!" Moka declared with a smile as she turned to face Tsukune.

"Camping out in the human world though- never expected Nekonome-sensei to tell us that," Moka continued as both of them recounted their teacher telling them a few days ago. Apparently, it was for the purpose of: 'research'.

"I feel a bit worried considering all that's happened before in the human middle schools… it makes my heart race a bit… but, as long as I'm with you, Tsukune, my expectations will be higher than my fears… I'll be counting on you" Moka said with a blush as she put her arms up.

It was almost an intimate moment for both of them; however, the sound of arguing disrupted this.

"I don't want to go to the stupid human world after all," Yukari's frustrated voice could be heard as Tsukune jumped up from the cliff side.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Yukari-chan suddenly started to whine about not wanting to go to the human world…" Kurumu shrugged then smiled.

"…Just as I thought, she's wimping out because she's never been there before… she is just a baby after all."

"Someone with only one cell for their brain would not understand!" Yukari shouted in anger.

"What did you say, you flat-ches-"

"Oh look, our bus has arrived," Tsukune said as he put on a cheesy smile to change the subject. The doors opened, and they all entered, with Nekonome-sensei already being on the bus.

"**Hehe boy, you sure have been through a lot since we last saw eachother: upperclassmen, the Public Safety Commission- have you had your fill of this academy yet?"** the driver asked as he got a cigarette out.

"Wow, wow, how do you know all of that?" Tsukune asked, surprised. Then as he gazed closer, he realised that it was the bus driver from earlier. _I still can't figure this guy out- even after all that's happened, _Tsukune thought with a sigh.

"**Don't act so worried. This tunnel's connected with many places in the real world- you always wonder why mysterious things happen in tunnels, well, this is your answer…"** he said as they entered the tunnel, and waited for the other side.

Bright light filled their view as they came out the other side, appearing in a hilly area; through their ride, they saw many different places. _It makes me feel nostalgic just coming to here after a while, _Tsukune though with his hands behind his head. What was even more interesting was how his non-human friends were just looking at people outside with curiosity; _if only we could put our differences aside, _Tsukune thought with his head bowed. As they carried on travelling, they started to go further up a mountainous region, and also passed a 'no trespassing sign'. _Uhhh, seems like road signs don't apply for Youkai, _Tsukune shrugged. No sooner, they had arrived outside a massive sunflower garden, the shimmering golden-yellow petals swaying slightly in the slight breeze.

"Wow, is this where we're going to stay- it's amazing!" Kurumu said excitedly. Moka nodding in agreement, Tsukune turned to face the bus driver and Nekonome-sensei.

"This is interesting…" Tsukune started with his arms crossed.

"**I thought we should stop at this point- it is a point of interest for people in the human world,"** the bus driver explained as his eyes dimmed slightly.

"Since, it's you I'm hearing this from, I'm going to guess that it isn't a point of interest for a good reason, right?" Tsukune asked, expecting something bad.

"**Heh, yes, one after another, people have disappeared from here- it is quite fascinating, wouldn't you say so? Check this newspaper for more detail,**" the bus driver said as he handed Tsukune a newspaper before stepping back into the bus.

"Soooo, instead of explaining it in a non-poetic fashion, you decide to give me a very ambiguous description of the place and hand me a newspaper, thus giving no reason for you to tell me anything at all," Tsukune stated as he looked at the bus driver through the glass. As he started to read the newspaper, the bus left with the driver and Nekonome-sensei, causing the girls to panic.

Amidst the panic and complaints, Tsukune sensed a presence within the sunflower garden- he knew there was something weird about the garden… something really unnatural and eerie about it. _**Tsukune, this place has supernatural energy written all over it… you should get to a safe place… this environment is dangerous when you don't know what you're up against, **_his inner self warned him as well as reinforcing his earlier thoughts about the place.

"Guys, let's move from here, there's something in there and it's watching us- over there! That cabin will be a good place to hide in," Tsukune pointed out to small house fifty metres away.

Shutting the door behind them, they all sat down; obviously, there was something supernatural here behind the disappearances.

"Tsukune, what does the newspaper that bus driver-san gave you say?" Moka asked as they all gathered around Tsukune to see the newspaper. The headline read: 'In Okabanachou, Fujimi City, eighteen sightseers have disappeared, one after another'. There were also mentions about a witch living on the hill and possibly being behind it all; this unfortunately caused more arguments between Yukari and Kurumu.

"I don't think, it's coincidence that we've been left here to camp- could sensei be trying to get us to do something?" Moka spoke up as the others turned around.

"That is an annoying plan- it's like she's testing us. So, we should just figure this 'spiriting away' business ourselves then," Kurumu responded with her hands on her chin.

"What are you talking about?! All of this is too dangerous! Even my tarot cards say that this vacation is ill-fated," Yukari shouted exasperated, causing Kurumu's eyebrows to narrow slightly.

"I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan! You've been complaining all day, and just trying to run away from anything mildly dangerous. How long are you going to try and hide under your bed?! You really are a baby, so if you're really that worried, then just go home by yourself!" Kurumu stated with an annoyed expression.

"Don't be stupid- I'm not afraid of anything!" Yukari shouted as she ran out of the cabin.

"Uhh, we better go get her back right?" Tsukune asked as he looked outside at Yukari's running figure.

"Guys, I think I hear a scream that way, plus there's a strong supernatural concentration in that direction," Tsukune announced as he pointed to the sunflower garden.

As they saw a flash of light, and heard the sound of movement, they came to an opening and saw the remains of many plants, some of them, which looked like carnivorous plants. _Oh man, these Garigarious plants just look so weird- like mutated Venus flytraps, _Tsukune observed as he kicked some of the remains.

"Wow, Yukari-chan beat all of these things- why was she even fighting them?" Moka asked out of curiosity as she gave a quick glance to all the plant remains.

As they picked a sleeping Yukari up, Kurumu gently said to her: "You're not weak at all, Yukari-chan… I'm sorry for saying all those mean things earlier".

Yukari had managed to save two people who had nearly been 'spirited away' by these flowers, and these two people were really thankful: "Thank you so much! I guess there really are witches. I'm touched that she saved our lives!" they said with a smile.

Tsukune smiled then turned quickly as he sensed a presence within the sunflower, one, which was different to that of the flowers. He saw the shadow recede into the sunflowers as he started into its reddish-pink eyes. _Seems like there's some more unnatural presences present here, _he thought as he lightly gripped his katana hilt.

**So yeah, here's another chapter guys. Things are beginning to build up and it will get even more interesting now. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you can and thanks for all the support!**


	16. Enemy

Chapter 16: Enemy

"Is Yukari-chan awake yet?"Tsukune asked with a concerned look on his face as they sat down next to a tree.

"No not yet, she doesn't have any serious injuries, but she's exhausted from using too much power earlier," Moka responded as she gazed at Yukari's sleeping figure.

"That was surprising though- I didn't think that she had that much power in her. And why is so scared of the human world if she's this strong?" Kurumu asked as she walked around them.

"I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about Yukari-chan; she is a human and ayashi hybrid after all," Moka stated. The torusits from earlier walked over and also asked whether Yukari was awake.

"Is Yukari-chan the witch that lives in this area?" they asked with curiosity.

"No, she's not- we're here on a research trip," Tsukune responded casually.

"And what do you mean by 'the witch'- is there actually a witch in this area?"

"There is an urban legend that a witch lives in this area- that's why it's called the Witch's Ranch. But more importantly, ever since there was a decision to build a new factory around this area, people have gone missing," she explained with a slightly nervous look in her eyes.

_**That girl seems to be correct- even I've noticed that the supernatural presence in the area is a witch. It's very faint though… **_Tsukune's inner voice spoke up just as Yukari woke up.

"There's no proof for that, so don't blame witches. Humans can never understand witches," she stated as she got to her feet. _**That witch girl isn't as smart in class as out here- she obviously does not sense the aura of a witch's presence in the area, **_the inner voice sighed, and Tsukune, also mirrored this behaviour.

"We should probably go into town to our motel so we can tell sensei about this incident," Moka suggested as she picked up the newspaper from earlier.

"No problem, we can give you guys a ride- it'll be a tight fit, but oh well," the tourists said as they pointed to their hatchback.

As they were getting into the car, both Tsukune and Yukari sensed the presence of another witch, although Tsukune did not react to it. Yukari on the other hand, just looked out into the distance before Moka called her.

Around twenty minutes later, they got out of the car and were waving to the tourists who had given them a ride. As for the town itself, there were many large buildings, which Tsukune was used to, but the others: not so much; Tsukune's friends stared at the buildings in awe, as if they were some ancient monuments. It wasn't long before the group started to get attention from people around them, predominantly the males, who were commenting on the girls' appearance. Unfortunately for Yukari, the otaku population had noticed her and were all crowding around, trying to take pictures, ask questions, and even sneak in their hands. Thankfully, they managed to squeeze out of the crowd, and escape into a nearby alleyway.

"I'm sick of this! I'm scared of both the humans and the human world!" Yukari shouted as her eyes started to water.

"I'm really sorry about this, Yukari-chan- but, I'm sure you'll get-" Yukari interrupting him cut him off.

"Stop lying- you don't understand at all! It's impossible for Tsukune to understand… there's too much difference between my world and the human world and no one will ever understand that!" she shouted as tears were starting to flow down from her eyes.

"Why are you making Tsukune feel?! He doesn't deserve that!" Kurumu intervened as she grabbed Yukari. Looking up, Tsukune saw a crow diving, and instinctively grabbed Kurumu & Yukari to duck as he shouted" "Duck!"

The crow just about missed them, but with it, many other crows started to gather in the area, and they all tried to attack them.

"Wait, Yukari-chan?! Hey guys, Yukari-chan's gone missing- I can't find her!" Moka shouted amidst the panic as she swatted the crows away.

_**The witch is in the city now, Tsukune, so you better act if you want to find your friend, **_Tsukune's inner voice advised as he unsheathed his katana and swung it in a three-hundred and sixty degree radius around him. The wind from that attack managed to scare off the crows as their squawks went off into the sky.

"Damn, I can't sense her anywhere, and we don't fully know what the culprit even looks like," Tsukune stated with exasperation as he looked up into the sky.

"Maybe she was right- we are her friends and we didn't understand her feelings at all," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Tsukune, everyone feels the same way, so let's find her as soon as possible- and this time, we'll be sure to consider her feelings this time," Moka stated with a smile.

"Wait, looks over there guys- see where all the crows are huddling, those must be the crows from earlier," Kurumu said as she pointed to the top of a building fifty metres away.

They barged onto the door as they fell onto the floor of the roof; Tsukune had distinctly heard the voice of Yukari agreeing to help against the humans just as they had arrived.

"Are you being serious Yukari-chan?" he said as he jumped on to his feet, much to the surprise of Yukari.

"You humans, how did you find out that we were here?" the other witch asked; she had long dark brown hair, that mostly was down, but also partially held up by two ponytails, and she wore gothic clothing. However, her reddish-pink eyes were striking familiar to Tsukune.

"Well, when there is a massive huddle of crows who attacked us earlier all above this building, then you can see that it becomes an obvious point of interest," Tsukune stated with a smirk as he saw the witch's eyes narrow.

"By the way, it seems like you've been watching us for a while, so care to tell us why you want to kill all the humans or something?" Tsukune asked with smile.

He stepped forward, his hands out.

"Yukari-chan, we heard everything… but… we were all worried, so let's go back to the academy okay?" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Just forget about the report and the stuff that's happened now," he said as their hands came closer.

Tragically however, this was cut short as blood poured out before Yukari; Tsukune had been cut deeply across his left shoulder. _Ahhh… damn, she got me while I was distracted_, he thought with frustration as he slowly fell.

"No, no Yukari-chan. Don't fall into their trap- these humans are enemies. And enemies should be killed without any hesitation!" she shouted as wings sprouted from her back and she took to the skies.

"They never understood your feelings in the first place, and gave you all this trouble!" she stated as the roof surface started to crack, putting them all off balance.

"I'll make this quick, so that you don't have to suffer a lot," the witch stated as her blade-like wings swung in close for Moka & Tsukune. But, Yukari got in front of them just before the attack happened, shocking everyone.

"I can't forgive you… these guys are my friends and they mean a lot to me… even if a witch harms them, I cannot forgive them," she spluttered as blood and tears flowed down her cheeks. Angered, the older witch turned away, her aura becoming even stronger.

"I cannot accept this… I cannot accept this at all!" she shouted, just as one of her wings got sliced in half by a large shuriken. Everyone turned around to see Tsukune back on his feet.

"Ow… you really cut me deep back there, and now, you're trying to harm my friends, so you understand that I cannot just stay down," Tsukune stated as he caught the shuriken in his hands.

"Coexistence is made harder by the likes of people like you," he plainly stated as he put his shuriken away, and cracked his knuckles.

"You should be dead- I cut your vital organs," the witch said with widened eyes, as her blade-like wings came down fast on Tsukune.

"Sorry, but that would only apply for your average human being, and I'm not exactly average," he responded from behind her, as he threw out a heavy punch into her stomach, causing her body to crash to the ground, and knocking her unconscious.

"It's dark and we still can't find our motel or sensei- and we can't leave this girl on her own either," Moka said as she laid the witch from earlier next to her.

"This is sad- what going to happen to us now?" Kurumu asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I was really mean. Even if you do or don't understand me, I really like everyone here- I'm fine as long as I'm with everyone here," Yukari declared as she held Tsukune's arm.

"Oh, there you guys are… wait, why are you here?" Nekonome-sensei asked as she walked in with the bus driver, carrying lots of boxes (many of them fish-related).

As they all went inside, Tsukune couldn't help feel that there was more trouble to come.

**Another chapter everyone- Ruby just got a beatdown, hah lol. I hope everyone's enjoying this story. Please review if you can, and thank you for reading.**


	17. No Turning Back

Chapter 17: No Turning Back

Inside in one of their rooms, Tsukune and his friends all sat around the unconscious pink-red eyed witch from earlier. Yukari applied some medical herbs to her as she slept. They all turned to face the witch again when her eyes opened suddenly, her panicked movement causing them to continue staring.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked as her facial expression transformed into a hostile one.

"Ah, Ruby-san is awake- you shouldn't move yet, you're still injured," Yukari stated as she grinded up more herbs.

"What are you guys…" the now-introduced Ruby said as more sweat poured down her face.

"My name's Aono Tsukune; I'm human, but a bit enhanced I guess heh… we arrived here today because of our extracurricular club research," Tsukune replied with a smile as he rubbed the shoulder, in which he'd been cut.

"This is the motel we're going to be staying in for the night," he explained.

"That's impossible- how can you be a human?! Humans cannot defeat me because I'm a human!" she stated with widened eyes as she focused on Tsukune.

"Well, I was kind of borrowing power from supernatural blood inside me," he stated with a defensive look in his eyes as he put his hands up.

"I'm a witch, as you already know," Yukari introduced herself.

"We're ayashi," both Kurumu and Moka said, introducing themselves.

"Stop joking! That is not possible! Ayashi can't possibly be friends with witches and humans!" Ruby shouted with absolute determination as she grabbed Tsukune by his shirt.

"That's just your way of thinking- and please get off my shoulder, the wound you gave me earlier is still healing," Tsukune mentioned as he held his shoulder.

"That wound… is that where I sliced you?" Ruby reminisced, showing a slight hint of worry on her face.

"Why did you help me? I tried to kill you back there… don't you hate me?"

"Heh, well, there's no need of a reason to help somebody, you look like someone who is very pained- I guess knocking you unconscious was also going a bit overboard… knowing that Ruby-san is a girl, I'm really sorry," Tsukune said with an apologetic smile as Ruby turned away from him.

The next day, Tsukune brought breakfast to Ruby-san; Tsukune couldn't really tell by the look in her eyes whether she was being hostile or thankful.

"By the way, I have to admit, from what I've seen, Ayashi and witches all have some amazing healing abilities- Ruby-san looks so much better today," Tsukune said with a smile as he looked at the dark long-haired witch. He could sense that she was still staring at him, even after he had turned around.

Moments later, the doors opened as Yukari walked in holding a bag full of shopping.

"Oh, Yukari-chan, you went out for a walk- how was the city?" Moka asked with curiosity.

"Heh, it was great! Check this out, I went to this store called a 'supermarket''- I even did all the shopping myself," Yukari declared with a smile as she handed out cans of drink to everyone present.

"Wow, that's awesome Yukari-chan! You were so afraid of the city at first as well. You did great!" Tsukune complimented with a smile.

"At first, I gave up trying to have everybody understand my feelings, but now, I think I can do better by understanding everyone," she stated with a smile as she wrapped her hands around Tsukune.

"I'm really glad… it's all thanks to Tsukune-san, he helped me to come up with this idea."

To his side, Tsukune could notice Ruby's presence becoming more negative so he braced himself for anything if it did happen.

"Stop joking around… you guys are so naïve! I'm not going to be fooled, because I know the true nature of the human race!" she shouted with closed eyes, and then she came towards Tsukune.

"I'm never going to trust the humans! I'll peel off that monstrous human skin right now!"

With his quick reflexes, he instantly put up a can of drink right before Ruby, surprising everyone.

"I've heard that the 'Witch's Ranch' is being terrorised, and destroyed because of the new construction. I can understand why you'd hate my race and I'm really sorry about that- I desire to coexist as well…" he stated with a sad look on his features.

"I know apologising won't do anything, but since I'm only one human… I wish there was more I could do…"

"Shut up! It's too late for anything now!" Ruby responded by knocking the can out of Tsukune's hand.

"The humans have already angered my master. In order to punish the humans, my master is going to turn the city into a sea of flames," she warned with an ominous look in her eyes.

_Master… so there is another witch… __**yes, this witch is the puppeteer- the real, real danger. Her strong disdain and hatred for humans has created this desire to kill off the humans,**_ his inner voice said as Tsukune's eyes narrowed. _Well, we better do something about this- innocent lives will be at stake, _Tsukune thought with a hard look on his face as clenched his fists.

Later on, when everyone was meant to be asleep, Tsukune could hear the soft chatter of someone talking outside their room. He could instantly recognise the young, high-pitched voice of Yukari, and he guessed the other voice must have been Ruby. Standing around the corner, Tsukune heard how Ruby's parents had been killed in a car accident caused by humans, and this was the reason for her hatred. As he was listening, Kurumu and Moka had also came to listen to the two witches' conversation.

"You're lucky, Yukari-chan… you have friends like Tsukune-kun, that's why I feel a little jealous of you," she said with a tearful smile.

"I wish I could have met with you guys a lot sooner," she said as she turned around and ran away from them.

"Ruby-san, wait!" their shouts were futile as her figure became smaller and smaller against the moonlit sky. Gazing up at the stars, he saw Ruby's wings appear and her figure slightly glanced back at them, then she was off. _That look was so saddening… it's as if she wanted to be liberated from what's to come, _thought with his eyes closed._** Tsukune, it's just begun,**_ his voice warned as Tsukune turned to go back inside.

"**The mastermind is finally taking action- I'm guessing she'll bring an army to destroy this city, and that army will have Ruby. She is going to kill humans and destroy the city just to protect her ranch," **the bus driver said as they all sat in a circle.

"**The relationship between humans and witches is deeper than you think. So young ones, can you stop them even if that is the case?"**

"Well, we know where they live, so let's go and bring back Ruby-san. I truly understands why she's hate us humans, but we can't just sit here and allow a massacre of people, just to satisfy the cruel desires of others," Tsukune said.

"So, let's go back once more to the witch's ranch, where the sunflowers are grown- and this time, we will save Ruby-san," Tsukune announced with strong determination, as he prepared his weapons for any conflict that was to come. He knew that this 'master' character was not to be taken lightly.

Their bus burst through the sunflowers into an opening where they saw a tied-up Ruby and another hooded figure. Jumping down, Tsukune was the first one to descend, as he peered at the scene before him.

"It is time for liberation from your hatred!" Tsukune declared as he kept his hands on his katana hilt, prepared for anything.

"So, it was your bunch- seems like you took good care of my Ruby. What are you here in the Witch's Ranch for this time? Wanting to be my foot soldiers?" the mysterious female figure said as her supernatural presence exploded.

"So you're the 'master'? Won't you consider not resolving this with violence?" Tsukune tried one last time to convince her, but he was ignored.

"Young witch, we are of the same race. I will give you one more chance, so come and be a part of our group. We are far greater than the humans… we shall prove this by destroying them!" her eyes glinted and vines started to creep out of the woman's hands. Seeing Yukari hold on tighter to TSukune however, turned her face darker.

"I see… such a shame… you will all have to die here!" she shouted as her spell book glowed and something began to crawl out of the sunflower patch.

"Something's coming out of the sunflower patch!" Kurumu shouted as all eyes turned to that area.

"Not a sunflower patch, my naïve visitors, for you see, by manipulating plants, I have grown a monster here," she said as a large creature jumped out of the ground. The creature was much taller than them and although it looked humanoid, it had very long claws on each hand, a large mouth, and numerous 'eyes' on their body.

"Kill them all!"

_**Hmmm, interesting, a hanabake- essentially a man-eating plant, but their body is as hard as steel, and they're good for combat… which is not good for you, **_his inner voice stated as they all jumped out of the way to avoid an attack.

"Don't attack yet," Tsukune said to Kurumu as he stepped forward.

"Please wait, we're only here to talk! We're here to help you think of a way to protect this ranch without fighting," Tsukune said as the figure became quiet.

Suddenly, the hanabake swiped with his tail and Tsukune had to jump backwards to avoid it.

"You make me sick! Now you're trying to beg for your lives!? Foolish humans, die already!" the figure erupted in anger.

"You are so wrong. We saw Ruby-san, and she was suffering. Fighting would only deepen that pain from all that hatred. So shouldn't you try to understand eachother and eventually become friends?!" he shouted as his face hardened.

He saw the figure's face transform into complete hostility as the hanabake prepared to attack again.

"Don't make me laugh! What are you talking about?! A trash like you can never get along with witches! A day for coexistence will never happen!" she declared as the hanabake attacked. Its attack was stopped mid-way by the blades of a wing as Ruby stepped closer to them.

"Please stop hurting those people!" she shouted with her eyes closed.

"Master, would it be true that a battle would be the only way to settle this? I want to try and believe Tsukune-san and everyone else," she confessed as tears flowed down her eyes.

Tsukune could see the 'master's' facial expression turn into that of surprise, then shockingly, turn into one of anger. Nobody expected the vines to stab Ruby herself.

"Every single one of you is a fool… foolish pests… I will destroy everything myself!" Ruby's master declared as the many sunflowers in the area started to close up.

_Damn, Ruby-san… _"Guys, get ready to fight- things are going to get really dangerous from here," Tsukune stated as he got out a Barrett sniper; _this should be enough for these man-eating plants, _he thought as huge amounts of hanabakes jumped from the ground.

"Ruby? How dare you betray me for these humans?! Now, I will destroy everything that I hate- nothing will be left. My army of plants, devour these humans so not even their bones are left!" she screeched as Tsukune started to aim.

_How do you make peace, if you don't want to talk to your enemies? _TSukune thought with a sigh.

**Hey guys another chapter. So have fun reading this lol. Please review if you can and thanks for reading!**


	18. Contempt

Chapter 18: Contempt

Before Tsukune and his friends, were many, many man-eating hanabake plants; basically, a sea of carnivorous plants was what Tsukune could see.

"Master, please don't be angry…" Ruby strained as she spoke through blood and tears.

"Ever since I met with Tsukune-san and his friends, I've sensed that there is a possibility for us to coexist with the humans. If you destroy them with the city, that possibility will be shattered forever."

However, Ruby's master did not take kindly to this as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ruby, what has happened to you? You seem to have forgotten that I took care of you like my own child…" the master said with her eyes closed.

"Why? Why would you help the same humans that have cause us so much suffering?! You're a disgrace!" she shouted as the plants sprung to attack.

"Alright, unless we want an early funeral, we better defend ourselves," Tsukune commanded as he shot one of the plants with his sniper, leaving a 'headless' plant.

"Seems like fighting is the only option left now…" Tsukune sighed.

A few other plants were left in pieces as Kurumu sliced through them like butter with her sharp, long nails. To his front, he could see Ruby's master's face contort into further anger as she began to shout.

"What?! Why is an ayashi helping a human?! Kill her anyway, whoever gets in my way must be killed!"

Yukari also jumped in as the pair of them took out many of the plants, while Tsukune stayed still for the time being. _Hmm… I probably shouldn't just jump in- let's here what this particular witch has to say… _Tsukune thought with a pause.

"Given up already? No matter how many of these things you have, you can't defeat us!" Kurumu stated, although one could tell that she was starting to tire.

"Why are you helping the humans? Seems like your group still do not understand anything at all…" she commented as bright light burst before their eyes.

It was no longer a sunflower-covered field; it was now a decaying piece of land, filled with trash, with polluting smoke coming from the horizon.

"Do you understand now? The 'thing' that the humans are trying to build on my ranch… they are trying to build a trash site here," she said as everyone looked to the tall chimneys behind her.

"Do you understand my pain, and how it has turned into anger and hatred? In the hundred years I have been alive, this place was once untouched by the humans, a last paradise for many of us…"

Tsukune saw the sad look in her eyes; he could tell they were the eyes of someone who'd seen a lot through their years, and could no longer change what had happened already.

"These humans that came after us, they destroyed the forest and killed creatures right in front of us. Then after that, they want to turn this site into a trash site?! Do not mock us!" she shouted, her voice filled with hostility.

Feeling shaken and guilty, Tsukune started to get on his knees, bowing in forgiveness. _Sometimes, I forget that we are the evil ones… _he thought with a sigh.

"What is this? You're asking for forgiveness?! You fool, begging for forgiveness is going to change nothing!" she shouted with contempt.

"Please forgive us…" Tsukune said with is head bowed, and then he looked up.

"I was naïve because all of my friends here were nice to me… but I did not realise that humans were hated this much… I have been oblivious… if we can make up for it, I'll do anything for this ranch," Tsukune declared with a sad look in his eyes.

Without warning however, vines wrapped around Moka and hoisted her to where Ruby's master was.

"What are you doing to Moka-san?! This is between humans and witches…" Tsukune cried out in surprise.

"Being naïve also means that you deserve punishment right? Then let's test it out… foolish human. For your crimes, you must be punished, so kill her first!" she shouted as Moka struggled in her strong grip.

"Don't try to stand up! Watch as I finish her… I'll let you have a taste of what it's like to lose someone important!"

_Damn, what am I meant to do now? Either ways, there is going to be innocent people harmed… especially my friends- I can't let that happen! _Tsukune thought with determination.

"Tsukune, no matter what kind of history you have, it's always better to live together peacefully. All of us, even Ruby-san, learnt that from you… so you are not wrong, and I'll believe in you no matter what," Moka said with a strained smile.

"Curse this woman… I was going to choose one that valued their life more… then as a request, die!" Ruby's master shouted mercilessly.

"Noo! That isn't going to happen!" Tsukune shouted as he unsheathed his katana and began to run at a quickening speed.

"Hmpf… you came after all, this is why humans are so untrustworthy," she stated with scorn as the hanabake plants faced Tsukune and attacked.

_**Charging into the middle like this is a bit dangerous… just don't get yourself killed… **__yeah, I know, but I'm not going to let my friends die, _Tsukune said in his mind as his inner voice spoke. He shoved a few of the plants away with his shoulders, and stabbed one right in one of its 'eyes'. Next, he jumped over and approaching one and used its head as a springboard.

"Even after begging for forgiveness, you will turn against us in desperate situations… you are no different from trash!" Ruby's master shouted with fury.

"No, you're wrong…" Tsukune stated as he cut one of the plants in half.

"I am the one you want to harm, so please let Moka-san go… for the sake of those I hold dear, I will bear the weight…" he declared as one of the plants bit into his arm.

"Make him quiet. Devour him until there is nothing!" the master commanded as more hanabake started to jump in.

Moka also jumped in amongst the chaos as she tried to find Tsukune; he on the other hand, punched out of the throat of the plant that had bitten him, and now was sending cutting motions throughout the sea of hanabake. He managed to find Moka close by.

"Fools, even if you took your punishment, did you really think I'd forgive you? I will destroy the humans, and take back what is rightfully ours!" she declared as she turned away from the scene. She did not realise that Tsukune was still alive in the hanabake crowd.

"Moka-san, if we are to survive, then we have to call upon your other side- it's the only way everyone's going to be able to survive," Tsukune stated as he had his hand wrapped around Moka's rosary; with her nod, he pulled the rosary off.

Strong supernatural energy flowed around them as an awakened Moka stood next to Tsukune, the air literally crackling with energy. Lady Oyakata (**A/N: I decided to put in Ruby's master's name because it's easier**) turned around in surprise as her eyes narrowed.

"It seems like you're still alive- my army won't be enough to kill you off then. You bunch are becoming more and more of an eyesore. Stop getting in my way!" she shouted as vines rushed to where Moka was standing. But it never reached her as in a blink of an eye, Oyakata was thrown onto the floor by one of Moka's kicks.

"**Too bad I'm not as forgiving as the others- more blood rather than an explanation; this is what you desired, right?**" Moka looked at her eyes with cold eyes.

"Do not take me lightly little girl…" Oyakata smiled as she grabbed her spell book.

"Oh no master! My master is using that magic!" Ruby shouted with worry as everyone became anxious.

Before their eyes, they saw all the hanabake plants jump to around Oyakata, coalescing into a large, grotesque mass…

"No! I beg you master, please don't use this spell!" Ruby cried out desperately but it was too late as the transformation was already done. Standing at twenty, thirty metres, the morphed Oyakata dominated the landscape.

"Wow, she actually merged with all of them! We better get out of the way, she's huge!" Kurumu warned as they started to run out of the way.

"Hehe, impressive isn't it? Suddenly, you don't look so good anymore… this is the result of a century's worth of experience and power… and I shall use it to cleanse this world of the human pestilence!" Oyakata shouted as they all looked onto the creature with at least some trepidation.

_This is seriously not good… even Moka will have trouble with this thing… _Tsukune thought in worry.

**Another chapter guys! I'd like to apologise because I mistakenly said that this was the final chapter for the arc, as it turns out, there is one more for this Witch's Ranch Arc. Sorry about that. Please review if you can, and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be tomorrow. **


	19. Change My Life

Chapter 19: Change My Life

"Get back!" Moka warned everyone as they looked onto the fused monster before them.

"It goes for you as well, Tsukune. Don't interfere!" she told Tsukune.

"No, no, no, Moka- you are not going into this fight on your own…" Tsukune responded as he rubbed his arms.

"Heh, are you seriously intent on jumping into the lion's den? Seems rather arrogant…" Lady Oyakata remarked with a smile.

"Hmpf… I prefer bloodshed to long speeches, so don't come back complaining if you die…" Moka said in a challenging tone.

"Shut it- I will crush you to bits!" Oyakata declared as large tentacle-like structures protruded from the limbs of the fused monster. They took everyone by surprise as Moka was swept away by the force from these tentacles as Tsukune could only helplessly watch. As the smoke cleared, they saw her form amongst the remains of many trees.

"Fascinating, you're still alive after the damage I've dealt you…" Oyakata commented with a slight smirk, and then she gazed at Moka for a bit longer.

"Now I get it… those scarlet irises… you are a vampire: a monster of legendary strength, with so much energy within them… they are feared by everyone…" she continued with glinting eyes.

"How tempting… I will absorb you and seize that cradle of power," she declared.

But Moka was unfazed, as she charged and jumped up, preparing for one of her signature kicks.

"It doesn't matter how big or repulsive you get, your end will be the same," Moka said frostily.

Unfortunately, her attack was unsuccessful as vines caught her in mid-air, rendering her immobile. It seemed like the kick had done little, as the monster remained standing.

"Haha, now I've caught you… you got too cocky. I didn't only change my size, but I also increased my strength, let me show you," Oyakata stated with a grim smile.

The tentacles that bounded her now turned into stabbing appendages as they pierced Moka's skin, digging into the flesh. One could see the writhing tentacles under her skin.

"What's with these tentacles?! They're getting inside my body…" Moka could only struggle in pain.

"This is what I meant by seizing your power- under this appearance, I can fuse with an unlimited number of creatures and rob them of their strength. It is the ultimate fusion technique," she chuckled, the sound rebounding into the night.

Suddenly, two shots rang out as three of the tentacles holding Moka exploded from impact; it was Tsukune, and he was taking shots from his sniper.

"Dammit, she moved at the last moment, I was hoping to get all the tentacles…" he said with annoyance.

"Stay here, Tsukune, if we get too close, we'll all get absorbed," Kurumu warned as Tsukune tried to line up another shot. It didn't seem like Oyakata was paying them any attention though.

"Oooh… I can feel your power… I will become the most powerful creature in the Universe… we will become one entity, vampire!" Lady Oyakata shouted as more tentacles approached Moka.

"Stop it, master!" a familiar voice called as a figure got in between Moka and the tentacles, getting impaled in the process, but also managing to cut the last of the remaining tentacles off Moka. It was Ruby, and now she was seriously bleeding out, and her sceptre was also broken.

"Oh no… I can't use any more magic... not without my sceptre… just like any witch," she whispered as she fell through the sky, everyone staring in surprise.

"Why…" Lady Oyakata started, her face looking conflicted; the tentacles caught Ruby, and now, she was facing her master.

"Why do you keep going against my will? We had always walked together until this day… you were so obedient, so why now…"

"Master, please stop this slaughter…" she could barely speak as blood filled her mouth, her hands loosened as she dropped her sceptre.

"Tsukune, Moka, I beg of you… please stop master… please stop master from…" her whispers faded into noting as silence filled the air.

Tsukune could not understand what had just happened, it shook him up. After Ruby had become quiet and unmoving, her body was eaten up by Lady Oyakata's gargantuan form.

"Enough… now you belong to me, and will never defy me. I can feel all your energy in my cells… Ruby…" Lady Oyakata stated, almost maniacally as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Moka, staff! You know what to do…" Tsukune shouted as he threw the now-fallen Ruby's staff to Moka. _A witch can't use magic without their magical instrument, e.g. a staff, sceptre, or even a book,_ Tsukune thought in his mind as he closed his eyes in prayer.

"How sad, Ruby sacrificed her life to stop you… in her memory, I will fulfil her final wish, and I won't be caught," Moka declared as she pointed to Oyakata with Ruby's sceptre.

"Silence! I will absorb you one way or another- you will not avoid fate!" Oyakata cried out as many tentacles came to where Moka was.

_Alright, it's go-time, _Tsukune thought as he sped ahead in lightning speed with an AK-47 in both hands.

"Moka! I've got the tentacles, you just follow behind, okay?" Tsukune shouted out amongst all the firing as the bullets shredded through many tentacles.

"The path's all carved out! End this madness now, Moka…" Tsukune said with a sombre look in his eyes as he switched to his katana to slice some tentacles.

Jumping through all the cut tentacles and empty bullet casings, Moka went right into Oyakata's body right at the top of the fused monster.

"Poor madwoman, I told you that I would fulfil Ruby's wish!" Moka stated as she stabbed the sceptre into the spell book close to Oyakata's body.

"What Ruby said before dying gave away your weak point," Moka explained with a sad look in her eyes as Oyakata whispered Ruby's name through tears.

"Everyone, get back! When power to hold all those fused monsters is lost, then you want to run away… because it's gonna blow!" Tsukune yelled as bright light emanated from Oyakata's deteriorating form.

"Ruby!" Lady Oyakata cried for a final time as a massive explosion tore through the quiet countryside.

"Dammit!" Tsukune shouted as he punched a nearby tree, sending it to the ground.

"We did all this, and it was all for naught… we couldn't save Ruby in the end…" Tsukune said angrily as he clenched his fists. From behind them, they saw a small car and a familiar school bus arrive.

"Sorry for the slight delay- oh dear! It didn't go without trouble it seems…" Nekonome-sensei observed as she got out of the car.

"In the end, we couldn't do anything…" Tsukune confessed, his face looking down.

"Are you daft or something? You guys did the opposite, real slick guys, well done!" a voice said as a man with long black hair got out of the bus, carrying the body of Ruby. It was Gin.

"**Speechless right? That girl got out of the explosion unscathed and she was lying unconscious near by. It seems like Oyakata used the last of her strength to protect this child…"** the bus driver said from the door of the bus, as they all gathered around Ruby's unconscious form.

"**You said you couldn't do anything? But truthfully, what you did was heroic…**"

_In the end, I guess we could make a difference to someone's life, _Tsukune thought with a smile, as he wondered what else his years at this school would bring.

**Yeah, so that was the end of the Witch Ranch arc- reading this manga again gives me a feeling of nostalgia. I still remember the first time I read this manga- truly amazing. Anyways, because school starts again this coming week, next chapter will be coming Friday or Saturday. Please review if you can, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
